Captive Eyes
by KaraZor-el98
Summary: Claudine Basset, a 19 year old American travels to France to audition for a pianist position. However, things don't go according to plan like she'd hope. Will she find new romance? Or will her world be shattered leaving her brokenhearted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Mama! Where's my shawl?" Nineteen year old Claudine Bassett yelled as she frantically searched for the article of clothing.

"I think I saw it down in the library where you left it last time." Her mother responded with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not there I looked already, I can't travel to France without Aunt Giry's shawl, you'll know what she'll do!" Claudine shuddered at the thought of her aunts cold eyes as she scolded her.

"If you didn't want to a scolding then you should have been more responsible." Her mother turned as her daughter rushed down the stairs. As soon as she saw her daughter she began to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Claudine what's that around your shoulders?" Claudine looked down and immediately a dark blush crossed her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mama I'm just nervous and frazzled it's been nearly six years since we left France." Her mother's eyes softened.

"I understand Claude but try to understand that over there in France it's very different than America, it's not as…lenient, and you must remember to act accordingly." Her mother adjusted her daughters shawl. She took a step back to further observe her daughter.

"Would it have killed you to brush your hair and put it up like a civilized lady?" Claudine rolled her eyes and sighed. This was not the first time her mother had scrutinized her appearance.

"Sit.' Her mother commanded her and she complied. She watched as her mother began to brush her long red curly hair. Claude winced as her mom pulled her hair into a tight bun leaving a few of her curls out to frame her face. Stepping back her mother yet again observed her appearance,

"Satisfied? You nearly scalped me in the process." Claude spat with every ounce of bitterness she could muster. One thing was for sure, Claude didn't do lady-like.

"Oh hush you look beautiful and kept now as long as you can stay that way on your journey." Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears. "Please Claude do your best to remain pleasant for my sake, and do your best I know if you try your best you can become the best pianist France has ever seen." Claude teared up a little as well, she knew this would be the last time she'd see her mother in a long time.

"I promise mother, I'll write you every chance I get, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" she watched as her mother stiffened.

'I'll be fine, ever since your father's passing I will admit it's been hard, but I've made many friends who will rally around me so I won't be lonely." Her mother smiled a soft smile, hugging her daughter for the last time.

"You should go before they sail." Claude gathered her things and out on her hat then looked back at her mother, tears once again threatening to fall.

"Je vais tâcher de vous rendre fier." She smiled at her mother one last time then she walked out the door ready to begin her new life in France.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected

If I had to explain my journey in words I'd use words such horrendous, terrifying, sickening and many other words that my mother would call "un-ladylike". I was constantly in my cabin fighting off sea sickness, any time I wasn't in my cabin I was often harassed by the crew members both jokingly and suggestively. If that wasn't even the worst thing, for three nights straight it stormed. Not your average storm, it was volatile, the ship was constantly thrown back a forth violently. Let's just say I did not sleep a wink and there was a lot of vomit… a lot. I was almost too happy when we finally reached land. That is until I was told there would a seven hour carriage ride to Paris and another hour or so to reach the opera house.

9 ½ hours later

I was jolted from my sleep to a soft tap on my shoulder. I looked around frantically and saw a figure dressed in black looming over me. I rubbed the remaining fatigue from my eyes as my vision focused in on the person.

"Aunt Giry!" I jumped out of the carriage and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She laughed and hugged me back I looked over her shoulder and saw my cousin Meg standing there smiling. She gave me a small wave and I waved back slowly releasing my Aunt. "How was your journey my dear?" My aunt tenderly took my chin in her long cold hands. "Oh don't get me started on my journey, it was absolutely horrendous." I said. My aunt then moved me and held me at arm's length.

"You've gotten thinner, that's shocking considering that American portions are larger than our own." She giggled. "Well you know Aunt, Mother always cooks our meals we may be American now but our roots will always be French." I smiled back. "How is my dear sister? Is she well?" My Aunts smiling face turned into a face of concern. I paused before speaking, was my mother okay? Would she be okay and how does she really feel about her only daughter being so far away in another country.

"Claudine? Are you alright dear?" I looked at me and I shook myself out of it. "Yes I'm fine Aunt, truth be told I am a bit worried about mother. She hasn't been the same since fathers passing." I looked down, guilt was flowing through my body. "My sister is a strong woman, if she can get through nearly twenty years of marriage with your father." She smiled softly as I chuckled. My father was an American fur trader on holiday to France where he met my mother. The two of them were polar opposites my mother was refined and quiet while my father was a child at heart.

"Yes that is true mother often tells me that I may look like her but I'm my father reincarnated, I can't tell you how often my father and I caused trouble together." I smile at the memory. "We should head inside dear, I have things to attend to but you may settle in and have tea with Meg I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." She smiled as her elegant figure turn and walked up the stairs gracefully. I sighed, the grace of a former Prima Ballerina astonishes me. I then turned my attention Meg, she was still a small little thing her big doe blue eyes could make any man swoon.

"Claude! I've missed you so much! The opera house has been such a dim place without you!" She smiled brightly. "Come I'll show you to your quarters the sooner we get you settled the sooner we can talk and gossip and all sorts of things." She pulled my up the stairs as I giggled. Same old Meg still as energetic and childlike as ever. I looked at the looming figure of the opera house. I missed this place so much I remember causing such trouble and mischief the formers managers hated me with a passion because terrorizing them was my main source of entertainment.

"Here we have the Prima Donna room it's the most exclusive room in the opera house, oh it's so beautiful in there Claude". I smiled I was all too familiar with that room I would often sneak in there and play with the perfumes and shoes. "Meg you act like I've never been here before, have you forgotten that I spent most of my summers here?" Meg blushed furiously. "I'm sorry Claude I'm just so happy to have you back here, you've missed so much. Tell me do you by any chance remember a Christine Daee?" She looked at me. "Little girl deep brown curls with chocolate brown eyes about this high?" I said while holding my hand up to my waist.

"Yes that would be Christine, she's a rising star here in the Opera house the managers are very pleased with her. She's to replace Carlotta, which is a blessing in itself." She giggled. I rolled my eyes, she may look the same but she's definitely like a woman now with all this gossip. "Anyways Claude here's your room, come and find me in the kitchen I'm sure you know your way there." She hugged me and smiled then she left. I turned towards my door and opened it, inside resided a small twin bed, a white vanity with a long mirror by it and a wardrobe. I smiled this was old room. Slowly I closed the door behind me and set my luggage down and walked over to the furthest corner of the room.

I got on my knees and lifted one of the floor boards up. Inside was a small wooden box with a layer of dust covering it, smiling I picked it. I opened it and inside was a locket and a letter, I fought with myself on whether or not I should read the letter and put the locket on. I sat there for over ten minutes and eventually decided against it. Placing the box back I stood up and smoothed my dress down. I walked out of my room down the hall to the kitchen, there Meg was surrounded by a bunch of chorus girls all of them were giggling.

"Claude! Come over her and meet my friends!" Meg called me over waving violently. I walked over to her.

"So Claude, Meg tells us you're from America, what's it like?" A young girl asked.

"It's different more modernized."

"Meg tells us you're joining the Chorus I can't wait see how girls dance the ballet in America." Another said, I paused. Chorus? I was here to become a pianist.

"I'm not a dancer, I came here to be a pianist I can't dance to save my life." I started to panic. Meg sensed my distressed and stood up.

"Something must have gone wrong in the paper work, come let's talk to the managers I'll bring my mother." She hurried off as I walked down the hallway feeling numb. This was indefinitely unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Letters**

* * *

 **Hello readers! I understand that this story is starting out pretty slow but I promise it's going to get way better! It's a process guys! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Kara**

* * *

I paced the hall leading to the managers doors, I was livid. How could these two imbeciles possibly be responsible for this entire Opera House? They couldn't even handle my paper work in a cordial manner. Thoughts were racing through my head, what if I had to return to America I didn't want to go back so soon. I looked at the manager's door then down the hallway to see if Meg and Aunt Giry had arrived. They hadn't. I had half a mind to go in there and raise some hell, I was _promised_ a pianist position.

"Claudine!" I turned my head towards the small voice, Meg was running towards me with her mother gracefully walking behind her.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did Meg I was about to burst through those doors by myself." I huffed slightly annoyed with their tardiness.

"You would not have done such a thing, besides it hasn't even been ten minutes, you mother warned me of your impatience I thought she was exaggerating." My Aunt looked at me with her stern eyes.

"I'm sorry Aunt, but I hope you can understand my distress and anxiety, I have no intentions of going back to America anytime soon." My cheeks were burning and I knew they were bright red.

"Sweet child, I know you don't believe me I will do everything in my power to keep you here, but you must understand that you have to sometimes make sacrifices." My Aunts voice softened as she once again took my chin into her hand.

"Do you think you can make a sacrifice, if needed, in order to stay her and perhaps fulfill your dream?" I paused for a moment. Was I? Did I want this enough? I looked at my Aunt with determined eyes and shook my head yes. She smiled softly and then turned to Meg.

"Please take Claudine to the stage you can show her a few warm ups while I try to reason with the managers." Meg nodded and took me by the arm and led me away as I watched my Aunt walk through the door. Meg and I walked in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't a comfortable silence. Meg's eyes were constantly darting from place to place, but not with a child-like curiosity but with fear.

"Meg? Are you alright you're pale as a ghost and you're gripping my arm awful hard." I looked down at my young cousin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Claude I'm just on edge I hate walking though these dark hallways, things happen in these hallways." She moved closer to me.

"Things?" I looked around utterly confused.

"Can I tell you something and trust that you won't tell my mother I told you? I nodded.

"There is Phantom in this Opera house, or so it's rumored. He blood thirsty and cold everyone in this building fears him. In fact he's probably responsible for your paperwork mix-up." She said while her eyes still darted. I laughed at my cousin's wild imagination.

"Meg have you been reading more of Poe's tales at night? You must stop that really, you'll frighten yourself to death if you don't." my cousin turned toward me, pouting childishly.

"But it's true!"

"Meg these stories you make up in your head are getting ridiculous, there are no such things as Phantoms, if anything this Phantom of yours is just a sick man who revels and feeds on fear." I stated Megs eyes widened.

"Claude hush! You mustn't say such foolish things! The Phantom-

"Aw the hell with the Phantom." I rolled my eyes. Whoever this Phantom was he wasn't going to intimidate me or scare me away.

Meg was silent the rest of the way to the stage, I could still sense her fear as she walked close to me. To be honest I felt a strange sense that someone was watching us... No watching me. I shuddered, this presence felt angry. Once we reached our destination Meg ran off to meet her friends dragging me along with her.

"Hi Claudine!" Most of them waved with the exception of a blonde girl who gave me dirty looks.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you have a problem with me or is your face permanently stuck in that heinous sneer." I was not in the mood to deal with some Prima Ballerina wanna be.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, do you know who my father is?" she glared at me.

"Honey your father could be the Tsar of Russia and that wouldn't change a thing." I said with a slight shrug of the shoulders. Most of the girls watched with wide eyes while others snickered. Her face turned beet red.

"I am the Vicomte's sister, otherwise known as the Patron of this establishment who fund the opera house." She smirked.

"So your brother has a title? I know for a fact that your brother will not inherit a penny of his wealth until he is married, what little he is putting towards this opera house is only because he worked for it." I may have lived in America but Aunt Giry's letters were always detailed.

"I can have you thrown out of here you'll never dance in this industry again." I chuckled.

"You have no power to throw me out, do you by any chance know who I am, I am Madame Giry's niece, Meg's cousin." I took pleasure in seeing her face turn a pale white.

"So tell me how do you think my Aunt will take the news that you threatened her beloved niece, not only her niece but the financial status of this opera house?" She lowered her gaze in defeat. I smiled victoriously and turned on my heel only to come face to face with my Aunt.

"Claudine Bassett, come with me this instant." My Aunt grabbed me by the ear lobe and led me away from the group of chorus girls. She walked me down numerous hallways and corridors until we finally reached a small room.

"Claudine you have been here for all but an hour and you're already stirring up trouble, I wouldn't want to have to report to your mother on your behavior." I lowered my head at the mention of my mother, I told her that I would try and I've already failed her.

"I'm sorry Aunt, I should have held my tongue." My Aunt remained stern.

"Yes you should have held your tongue but not in this situation." I Aunt then preceded to pull and letter out of her sleeve.

"Our Phantom is not pleased with you Claude and if I were you I'd amend things before something happens." She handed the letter to me.

"T-the Phantom?" I looked down at the letter addressed to me that had a blood red skull o it.

"Oh shi-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's chapter four you! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed I'm getting back into the swing of writing. But anyways I'd love to hear your feed back so please read and review! Enjoy my little Poppets!**

 **-Kara**

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Enemy

With shaking hands I slowly opened the envelope trying to ignore the terrifying wax seal that resided on the front of it. I just had to open my big mouth, now I was going to possibly die. I pulled out the letter, elegant handwriting was scribbled all over the parchment it faintly smelled of scotch. I looked at my Aunt who gave me a pointed to look to continue on with my actions. With a shaky breath I began to read out loud what was written.

 _"Dear Mademoiselle Bassett,_

 _"I've come to understand that you do not like me in particular as a person. However I am not a person, you may recall I am the one they call Phantom. Mademoiselle you have made an enemy of the worst possible person in this Opera house. I have no choice but to bestow a punishment and make an example of your impertinence. Madame Giry will lead you to wear you need to go and I will instruct you and will be expected to follow accordingly._

-O.G."

I could my face go white, the opera ghost was real and I pissed him off all within the first two hours of my arrival. I looked at my aunt her face was blank, no emotion dared to seep to it surface. It was quite unsettling how a woman could mask her emotions so expertly. I took a deep breath as I folded the letter back up and placed it with in the envelope. The skull on the front of it seemed much more intimidating now than it ever did before. I looked at it for a moment then looked back up at my Aunt.

"What time am I to meet him?" I stood straight and gathered myself as I spoke.

"One in the morning, all the stage hands turn in at about that hour it'll be the safest time for you two to meet and… discuss." She still remained expressionless.

"Discuss? That's a funny to put murder, Aunt should I die Meg is to dictate my will." I sat down and put a hand to my temple as my Aunt rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so dramatic honestly Claude, I doubt he will hurt you, yes he's dangerous but all you did was verbally assault him with your cousin. If anything you'll be getting off easy for sure dear." She took my hand into hers as I gave her a quizzing look.

"What make you so sure, he seems frightening and very dangerous." I looked at her frantically.

"He is an old friend of mine, I saved his life on one occasion I know he would not dare kill anyone of my kin." She smiled and took my chin in her hand.

"But I must warn you, he is, often at times, unpredictable and should you run into a life or death situation you must keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Her eyes pushed urgency for me to remember that detail. I slowly nodded my head as she stood.

"You may retire to your room, I will tell Meg that you have suddenly become ill and to let you have your rest, I will come to get you a quarter to one, be ready." She turned on her heel and walked out of the small room. I sat there pondering on how tonight was going to go. Just as I was about to stand to leave myself I felt a chill run down my spine. It was that familiar feeling I had had earlier, something was watching me. I looked around the room there was no possible way for anyone to be hiding in here.

"I must be going insane." I shook my head and walked over to the tiny wash basin that resided on a small vanity. With shaking hands I scooped up some water and splashed it onto my face, the cold sensation allowed me to wake up from my dreamlike state. I moved away from the vanity and stood before a full length mirror. My red hair had become disheveled and messy, sighing I removed the pins that were holding it in place. My hair flowed down to my waist in long red curls, I debated with myself if I should leave it as it is. But then I remembered Mama had told me to keep my appearance presentable.

With yet another I sigh I preceded to finger comb my hair, once finished I wrapped my hair into a tight coil, pinning it in place. Afterwards I looked at my face in the mirror at my freckles. I had always been so self-conscious about them while growing up, I was often teased because of them. But that was not the most interesting feature on my body, my eyes were. My eyes were a deep violet color, a birth defect the doctor called it. Many people thought of me as strange being literally the only person with purple eyes in my town. I didn't mind them though, they looked nice as they contrasted against my dark red hair.

I looked closer at the mirror, something seemed off about this mirror, I rose to put my hand against the cool glass. It sure felt solid, nothing unusual about that. But yet it still seemed off, I looked at the walls surrounding it the wall paper was off as well almost as if there was once door there. I bit the inside of my cheek out of curiosity, this was puzzling indeed, but I had bigger matters to worry about. I walked towards the door and opened it, with one last glance back I walked out towards my room.

Quarter to One

I waited in my room for what seemed like endless hours. Nothing I did made the time pass any faster. I couldn't read, I couldn't draw, I couldn't ever write to my mother! Damn bastard of a phantom or whatever he was. I sat at my vanity counting how many cracks the wood had in it, when I heard a light knock. The person entered my room.

"Claudine, are you ready?" My Aunts voice cut through the silence of the room. She was holding a candle in her nightgown holding a shawl close to her body. I nodded my words were caught in my throat as she led me through many corridors. She led me up to the roof, apparently this is where the Phantom wanted to meet.

"Please be careful dear, and please watch your tongue." She gave me a pointed look. She then turned and left closing the door behind her. I waited a few moments before I heard a clock toll, it was one. I waited, and waited, and waited but no one ever came. I stood from where I was sitting and stretched my joints. A powerful yawn escaped my lips, I was very fatigued.

"I spent all that time worrying for nothing, I guess." I walked towards the door that led back into the warm opera house.

"Where do you think you're heading off to mademoiselle, did we not have an appointment?" A voice boomed from out of nowhere. I froze dead in my tracks, that voice (though utterly terrifying) was amazingly soothing. I looked to see where the voice had originated from and it would place it. I was as if he was throwing his voice, it made my head spin. I walked back to where I was originally sitting and waited.

"Are you going to show yourself or am I just going to sit here and freeze my ass off… Monsieur?" I winced at my choice of words, my aunt had literally just told me to watch my tongue.

"Insolent child, do not speak in such a manner women are meant to sit _quietly_." He put emphasis on the last word. I felt my cheeks grow hot, how dare he!

"Well, I'm not some dim witted ballet rat who curtsies at every possible moment Phantom. I would rather cut my hand off than pretend to be something I'm not." I spat back, I was losing my patience. There was a long silence then I heard the shuffling of boots against the concrete. Then he was there, he had emerged from the statue I was sitting on.

"Were you there the entire time?" He nodded.

"That's very rude of you." I crossed my arms over my chest childishly. He stared at me almost as if he were taken back.

"You're a strange girl, not to mention an interesting person at most." I examined me from head to toe.

"I must admit you have moxie most people would have ran for the hills on sight of me, yet you've spoken to me as if I were just a mere person." He began to circle me.

"You are just a person, maybe a crazed lunatic but a person overall." I said simply, his circling was beginning to make me uncomfortable. But then he suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"You really think of me as a person?" I nodded, what kind of question was that. The phantom stood there silently his eyes showed a little bit of sadness, but just as quick as itt was there it was quickly replaced, with rage.

"I did not bring you here so you could appeal to my better nature, I brought you here so you could be punished." He started to walk towards me, I kept my ground I wasn't going to give into his intimidation. However once he showed me the noose he was hiding that became another story. I started to back up, this man was crazy, absolutely mad! I kept backing up until I felt myself trip, I started to fall back off of the roof. With a blood curdling scream everything went black, the last thing I remember was the piercing blue eyes of the Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys enjoy Chapter 5! Please don't forget to review this story I'm very curious to know what you guys think! I've been testing the waters with Erik's character so if he seems a bit out of context I'm sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Into the Depths

Erik's P.O.V

"Blasted Woman!" I was carrying this nuisance down to my home beneath the Opera House. Never have I ever met such an incorrigible person, she actually had the gull to speak to me in such a casual manner! Though in retro speck it felt nice to have a normal conversation with another human being. No! This woman was not my friend, if anything she was a threat to my existence. Someone with this high amount intelligence and curiosity would most definitely uncover my secrets! Everything would be ruined and I'd be found out! I can't let that happen, this woman will never be allowed to leave.

Back to Claude

I woke up to a blinding light in my face. My head hurt and my vision was blurred, I couldn't remember much of what happened. Except that the Phantom was going to murder me, I remember his eye too. Those piercing blue eyes they looked, dare I say, lovely. That doesn't change the fact that they were the eyes a cold blooded killer but they were lovely none-the-less. Sitting up slowly I looked at the side table next to the bed, there was water and some tonic, most likely for my head.

"Oh, how considerate he wants me to stay hydrated before he strangles me." I went to grab the glass, I paused looking at my arm, and then I looked down at myself. Why was I in a night gown, I most certainly was not wearing one earlier.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. That bastard changed me while I was out cold! How dare him! I hugged myself tightly, never in my life had I felt so violated. He is not getting away with this, Phantom or not. I got up and marched myself out of out the room. It wasn't hard to find him I followed the sounds of insanity, well it more of an organ sound but he is insane.

"YOU!" I shouted over his organ playing. He stopped playing it but he had not yet turned to look at me.

"Ah I see you've awaken Mademoiselle, how are you feeling?" He still hadn't looked at me.

"Oh quite fine actually, except there's one thing that's bothering me." I was glaring into the back of his skull.

"Yes what is it?" His back was still turned to me that was the most irritating I walked up to him and forced him to face me.

"Tell me what am I wearing?" He looked down at my body which was dressed in a slightly transparent night gown. His face went red.

"Mademoiselle that's hardly appropriate, I heard that American women were loose but your powers of seduction are useless here." He refused to look at me.

"Oh don't you lecture me on appropriation…HEY I'M NOT LOOSE!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" He stood up he was dangerously close to my face.

"DON'T PLAY COY, YOU CHANGED ME WHILE I WAS KNOCKED OUT YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" His eyes were so lovely.

"WOMAN YOU ARE INSANE, I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!"

"THEN EXPLAIN HOW I WAS CHANGED, I CERTAINLY DIDN'T DO IT" I was seeing red at this point.

"YOUR AUNT CAME DOWN HERE TO CHANGE YOU! LORD ARE WOMEN THIS INSENSIBLE?" I paused, I didn't even consider the possibility that my aunt was the one who changed me. I looked at him then I looked at my appearance.

"I'll be right back…" I walked back to the room where I woke up my face was red, I made a fool of myself. A few hours later there was a quiet little tap at the door by that time I had already changed back into my clothes. The door opened and there was the Phantom in all hi glory.

"Are you decent in here?" His voice was soft and calm.

"Yes, I'm decent." I was still embarrassed by what had happened. He entered with a silver tray that had food on it. He looked up at me as he set the tray down.

"Thank you Monsieur." He started to walk out, the guilt became to grate as I stopped him.

"Monsieur… I'm sorry about earlier, if you'd like we can eat together and discuss it further." Why was I so hell bent on gaining not only his forgiveness but his approval as well.

"If that is what you wish then I shall permit it." He sat down and stared at me.

"Sooo… what happened to me?" He looked up at me and then looked down at his shoes.

"You nearly fell off the roof to your death, I grabbed you just in time." He said that so simply as if it were no big deal.

"Why did you save me I thought you wanted to kill me?" My curiosity was getting the better of me I had to be careful about what I said.

"Kill you, no I wanted to scare you away you're not worth the energy it takes to murder." He shrugged, that was offensive I mean sure I should be glad he doesn't want to kill me but a waste of energy? Rude.

"Mademoiselle, may I ask you something?" He was looking intently at me.

"I suppose so it would depend on the question." I said bluntly.

"Have your eyes always been that shade of violet?" I looked at him, what kind of ludicrous question was that? There was no possible way to change my eye color.

"Yes since I was born, it's a birth defect I suppose." He looked at me.

"Don't you ever feel out of place, like a…" He trailed off.

"A freak of nature?" I could understand why he couldn't say it his mask was evident enough.

"Yes a…monster, haven't you ever wished you were like everyone else?" I froze for a moment thinking back on my childhood.

"Maybe when I was younger, I was teased and out casted but now I like that I'm set apart from everyone else, it makes me… me." I smiled at him if I hadn't known better I thought I saw a smile on his face.

"That's very wise of you Mademoiselle, perhaps you're not as hot headed as I perceived." He stood up.

"Claudine." I said before he left, he turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"My name is Claudine, you may call me Claude all of my friends do." I smiles at him.

"You consider me your friend?" I nodded.

"Yes I do." He gave me a strange look.

"By the way when can I leave I'm sure Meg is wondering where I am." I looked at him I was all too eager to see the sun again.

"Mademoi….. Claude I'm sorry but you can't leave you are to remain here until further notice." With that being said he walked out slamming and locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Escape plans

"LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL! YOU KNOW WHAT I TAKE IT ALL BACK YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" I face palmed myself, I sounded just like a child what the hell was wrong with me. This man was making me lose my mind and to be honest I didn't mind it. He may be crazy but he was also intriguing my curiosity was getting the better of me. I looked around the room, one way or another I was going to get out of here. Figuring out how was another story though.

Erik's P.O.V

"YOU KNOW WHAT I TAKE IT BACK YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" I suppressed a laugh, she was so childish. This woman was entertaining, but I could afford to let my guard down. As childish as she was she had a smart look about her, she was crafty. She'll break out of that room, and when she does I'll be lying in wait to prevent any further mishaps. Though she was trying, I couldn't afford for her to escape she'll ruin everything and I'll never have Christine.

"Christine…" Just the thought of her name sent chills through my body. Her angelic voice and innocent looks were enough to drive me mad. That poor excuse for a man, the Vicomte, threatened to take her from me. Perhaps if I pushed Claude in his direction, his attention may shift. I mean she was beautiful enough…WHAT AM I THINKING! I shook my head, she's bewitched me. I can't allow myself to stray from my plan. Taking a deep breath I climbed up the stairs to the wing that led to her quarters. If I bargain for her freedom then perhaps she'll help me.

"Mademoiselle I am coming in." Unlocking the door I stepped in only to discover that Claudine was not there!

"How in the hell…" Frantically I started searching everywhere for her, she wasn't in the wardrobe, under the bed or anywhere to be found.

"BONZAI!" I looked up to see Claude falling towards me. She crashed into me for a moment I saw nothing but black. That didn't last long, I saw Claude running out of the room down the hallway, I shot up and ran after her.

Claude's P.O.V

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I was cursing under my breath the entire time I was running, if he caught me I was dead! I knew that he would be back on his feet quickly so I had to think clearly, I knew exactly where to go. I raced past the room that held his organ if I kept heading straight I knew eventually I'd find the lake. I knew there was a lake here because of the mildew smell that drifted in the air.

Once I reached the lake I looked around.

"WHERES THE DAMN BOAT?!" I could hear him running down the hall that I had just ran down a few minutes ago.

"Screw it I'm going in!" I dove into the water, it was freezing! But the cold didn't hurt, my freedom was in sight. I started to swim towards the stair case I was near the middle of the lake when my dress had gotten caught onto something. I started to struggle, let me just tell you something, I did not stay calm. I panicked which caused me to go beneath the surface of the water. I resurfaced and tried to call for help but the water spilled into my mouth causing me to choke. I started to feel tired and my legs slowly ceased to kick. I was sinking further and further below the surface. It was strangely calm.

Erik's P.O.V

I had nearly caught her but Claude jumped into the water, I had to admit her wit was awfully quick. I watched as she began to swim away, I ran over to my boat which was hidden out of sight thankfully or I wouldn't have been able to catch up to her. She was a fast swimmer and graceful at that, but then something happened she stopped swimming. For a moment I thought she had come to her senses but something wasn't right. She was struggling to keep her head above the water, she must have been stuck.

I should've left her to die but something in my chest wouldn't allow me to leave her. It was this same feeling that made me save her on the roof. Damn it! Why was she making me feel this way? Without wasting another minute I jumped out of my boat and into the freezing depths of the lake. I was almost to her when she went under the water again, this time however she didn't reemerge.

"When will she stop being so much trouble!" with that being said I dove in after her. It was hard to find her, the water was dark and deep. After a few minutes I finally found her, I tried to tear her dress free from whatever it was caught on, eventually I gave up and tore what I could… which was pretty much everything. I resurfaced with her and started to swim towards shore.

"Why are you so damn heavy?" I muttered under my breath as I reached shore.

Claude was unconscious, I put my ear to her chest she was breathing but it was very short and shallow. I looked down at her long hair was now covering her face she looked… beautiful… but now was not the time for admiration. I sat up and lifted her head slightly back and began CPR. I had almost given up when she finally opened her eyes and spit up the remaining water in her lungs. She was gasping for breath and trying to regain her senses. Acting quickly I ran to my room and grabbed an extra blanket. I wrapped it around her, not only because she would be could but her dress was torn to the point where here upper thigh was visible.

"Claude… are you alright?" I was beyond pissed but that didn't stifle my worry for her, besides her Aunt would have my head if anything happened to her.

"I'm fine, though you should have just left me it would have saved us both the trouble." She looked at me.

"Come let's get you dried up and warm before we discuss anything any further." I help her to her feet. She'd almost lost her balance a few times here and there but otherwise she was fine.

"Thank you though." I looked down at her, she had thanked me for saving her life… well that was a first.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I know Erik is way out of character but I like it! So you may have questions about Claude's little "Bonzai" Scene, what she did was climb up onto the canopy of her bed and then jump off. If you don't know what a canopy bed is heres a link**

 **1454/38852/16631552_1_**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter Poppets! Don't forget to read and review!**

 **-Kara**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Schemes

Third Person P.O.V

Claude and the phantom just stared at one another, the silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Claude had dried off quite a bit but the chill in her bones was still there she had even gained a cough and a sneeze. She sat near the fire, warming her body, what was she thinking? Her skirt was much too thick to swim through the water, of course it would get caught.

"Here, drink this Claude." The Phantom had quietly slipped into the room and handed her some tea.

"Thank you." She said it flatly and snatched the tea cup out of his hands.

"Claude, please try to be civil with me." The anger was bubbling to the surface he reached to his hip instinctively feeling his Punjab lasso.

"Civil? Civil! How is keeping me against my will civil, let alone humane! I came here from America to full fill my potential not to rot in this hell!" She was shouting now her powerful voice was echoing off the walls.

"I would watch what you say next Mademoiselle, you're trying my patience." His eyes turned cold. But Claude was not intimidated.

"You've been trying mine, I thought I saw goodness in you but I was wrong, you're a _monster_." His eyes changed they were no longer cold but they were empty of all emotion.

Slowly he walked towards her, Claude backed up slowly but once her back hit the cold stone wall she knew it was all over. It was a quick action, the lasso was around her neck and he was chocking her. She could feel the life draining from her body, her lungs burned and screamed for oxygen. Tears streamed down her face as her world started to grow dark, but then suddenly the pressure on her neck was gone.

She collapsed onto the marble floor, her lungs were still burning as she gasped for air. She looked back up at the Phantom, no longer was there no emotion but instead it was replaced by a deathly glare. Claude hadn't felt this feeling in a long time, this feeling was foreign: true horror. She kept her eyes on him, the tears were still streaming down her face as she held her neck. He stepped closer to her, holding his hand out for her to take however she coward away from him.

"You forced my hand Mademoiselle, you see I am not like the men on the surface, I am not a fop. I will not hesitate to kill… anyone." His hand was brushing through her hair no, in an act of comfort but it just made her more afraid of him.

"Now Mademoiselle Basset I have a proposition for you." He helped her up and led her to his study room.

Claude's P.O.V

I could still feel it… the rope cutting into my skin… the air leaving my body… I was about to die by his hand. He had led me to his study room and made me sit at a long oak table… he brought me tea. I felt sick to my stomach this was a true psychopath and I was his prisoner. He paced around the room for what seemed like countless hours and finally he stopped and approached me.

"Claude…" He reached his hand towards my neck, I was sure there was a bruise forming now.

"Please don't hurt me…" The tears had started streaming down my face once again. H retracted his hand and stood up straight.

"Claude, I have a proposal for you… a bargain if you'd wish to call it that." His hands were behind his back which was turned to me.

I remained silent.

"There is a certain gentleman who threatens to ruin everything for me, in fact he's going to steal something very precious to me." He put his hands on my shoulders as I tensed up.

"What does that have to do with me…" My voice was quiet and broken, it hurt to talk.

"Well, I need you, my little pawn, to seduce this man make him fall deeply in love with you so his intentions are directed elsewhere." My eyes widened, he wanted me to seduce someone.

"What if I refuse?" I kept my gaze down on the table.

"Then you will never see another ray of sunlight again in your life and I will make sure your Aunt will never find you." He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Do I make myself clear?" I slowly nodded, as much as I wanted to disagree I couldn't go against his word.

"I'm glad we agree."

The Next Day

The night before I couldn't sleep and if I did I only dreamt of drowning in that cursed lake or being choked to death by that deranged maniac. However, sleep did come eventually and it was thankfully dreamless. When I woke up I was welcomed by the smell of toast and marmalade. My stomach roared and demanded that I'd get up and eat. I slowly sat up, my body was sore from the event of yesterday my throat hurt the worst. I crept out of my bed and walked over to my mirror passing the food as my stomach protested.

The woman before me in the mirror was not me, hell she hardly looked human at all. Instead she looked like… a phantom. Her eyes were hallow no emotion seeped from them, under her eyes were dark circles and bags from a restless night before. I was right about my neck bruising there was a dark purple ring around my neck there was also a few rope burns here and there. Sighing I turned to face the vanity the resided in the room, on it rested a dark purple dress with a turtle neck and long sleeves. Probably to hide the bruises from my Aunt and any other on-lookers.

"How considerate of him." The sarcasm was thick in my weak voice.

I ate my meal and got dressed, I had decided to let my hair fall loosely past my shoulders I couldn't muster the strength to pull it up.

"Mademoiselle, I am coming in." I heard that voice that I was so fearful of the t=night before. Even now I felt slight timidity.

"You look like hell." He took one quick look at me and handed me various items.

"There is face paint, rouge, lipstick and charcoal use these items to make yourself presentable." He turned his back to me and started walking but he paused.

"Pin your hair up as well, that red mop of yours is a mess." With those words said he walked out closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the makeup he'd given me, was I really that ugly? I walked up to the vanity and sat down putting the items down delicately. I picked up the face paint and put a small amount onto my fingers. I started to dab the product under my eyes, ever so slowly the dark circles disappeared. Next I took the charcoal and lightly lined my eyes, I must admit that it did bring out the purple in my eyes. I opened the compact and wrinkled my nose in disgust, it was a dark red definitely too strong for my complexion. I put it down and settled for pinching my cheeks till they turned a soft pink. Much like the rouge the lipstick was much too dark for me so I just sat that down and looked at myself in the mirror.

Much like earlier this morning I did not recognize myself, though this woman actually looked like a decent human being… it wasn't me. She looked presentable and pretty, I was plain. I sighed as I divided half of my hair and pulled one half up, I twisted the top half into a loose bun and pinned it down. Standing I smoothed my dress and walked out of the door, this would have to do for the Phantom. I walked down the stairs and found him sitting at his organ muttering incoherent words to himself.

"Excuse me… I'm ready for… whatever it is I'm doing today." I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Good, you look better now that you've covered up that filth on your face." He stood and circled around me.

"Now you will be allowed six hours on top of the surface, I expect you to use those hours wisely. The gentleman you're seducing is wearing a long brown coat and he carries a walking stick, senseless thing to carry he doesn't have a limp or anything." His hands were once again folded as he pondered this.

"Alright, when may I leave?" I was eager to see the sun again, my skin ached for its warmth.

"You may leave immediately the boat is tied so you may take that, but make no mistake Mademoiselle, I will be watching you. Remember your freedom and life depends on it." I nodded and started to walk off towards the lake, when he was out of sight I bolted. I was finally leaving this hell hole… For now at least.

* * *

 **It's starting to get real juicy guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it I can tell that I'm starting to get back into the swing of writing! Anyways Review please!**

 **-Kara**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: When Sparks Fly

 **Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Kara**

* * *

The opera house was so alive, everyone bustled about their voices bouncing off of one another. I smiled to myself, I had missed this so much the stillness of my prison was too unsettling. I was happy and content in the moment that I had forgotten that I had a mission, my freedom was at stake… as was my life too. Instinctively my hand went to touch my throat it still burned but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around, he said he would be watching me, I didn't doubt that he would for a second.

Taking a shaky breath I walked down a hallway, if I were to find this man the front parlor was a good place to start. It was just a small red room where guests could rest and drink before practices began, it was usually reserved for important guests like patron, or Viscounts. But tourists were more than welcome to use it any day it was reserved. I used to play in that room every time I had the chance I would pretend to be some stuffy countess who visited from Norway. The door that led into the parlor was closed, a sure sign that it was in use.

I knocked gently on the door, my hands were clammy and a sweat had broken out onto my brow. The door opened slowly and Monsieur Firmer stood before giving me the most peculiar look.

"Mademoiselle Basset? Where have you been dear everyone has been looking for you! We thought you had returned to America." He opened the door and allowed me to step in.

"I'm sorry for causing such a problem and I'm sorry for the intrusion." My head was down. I hated awkward situations like these.

"You're quite alright, we were just finishing up here we have a new patron of the opera." I looked up and saw _him._ The man had a brown coat and a walking stick he was quite handsome, and I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur, thank you for funding our Opera House." I curtsied as the man smiled.

"Please no need for formalities call me Raoul, and it's my pleasure this Opera holds many dear memories." He smiled, oh his smile it was so bright and warm nothing compared that damn phantom.

"Well thank you Raoul." I smiled, but it faded slowly this was the man that determined my fate I had to act quickly.

"Raoul… if I may that is, perhaps I can give you a tour of the Opera, after all you will be funding us." I put the sweetest smile I could muster on my face.

"If you feel you must then of course you can." He smiled and offered his arm to me and I hesitantly took it.

"So I'm told you've travelled here from America." His voice was soft and his enunciation was heavenly.

"Yes my mother and I lived in Charleston, South Carolina up until my father's death, after his passing my Mother wanted to downsize and move to New York." I smiled at him.

"New York… I've read about that city it seems grand but it's far too many people for my taste, I'm more drawn to the countryside than the city." This man was after my own heart! How could he be so perfect!

"So I never asked your name Mademoiselle." He looked down at my and smile his kind eyes were enough for me to get lost in.

"Claudine, but my friends call me Claude."

"Claudine, that's a beautiful nam- LOOK OUT!" He tackled me just as a sand bag fell on the floor with a loud thump. Raoul was on top of me in a very awkward position, my face was burning red.

"Are you okay Claudine?" He caressed the side of my face, the worry in his eyes was obvious.

"I'm fine." My voiced squeaked, moments later Raoul sat up and held his hand out to me. I took it and slowly stood up, it hands were a little callused but they had a softness to them as well.

"I believe it's best if you retire to your chambers Claudine, you took a nasty spell to the floor." The worry had never left his eyes.

"Yes, I think you're right I have things to attend to anyways." I glared at the sand bag, the rope had most certainly been cut, and this wasn't an accident.

"Let me escort you." I had to keep myself from laughing. I could imagine his face once he came face to face with the Phantom.

"Thank you Raoul but I think I can manage myself, but I'm free tomorrow perhaps we can go to lunch." I smiled again.

"That sounds wonderful." He took my hand in his a kissed it.

"Until tomorrow Claudine." I started to walk away, I had a big smile on my face this wasn't going to be as terrible as I thought it was going to be.

I made my way to the Prima Donna room, in that room there was a mirror that I could step through to get to his lair. The tunnels were dark and rigged with booby traps, it's a good thing I was given instructions on how to get back. I took a total of thirty minutes to get back, I was quite proud of myself I only fell twice. Once I got back to the lair I made a bee line to the boat and rowed my way to the other side. He was waiting for me.

"You've made progress in all of one day, I'm impressed." I rolled my eyes.

"You nearly killed me and the patron." I glared at him.

"I moved things along it was going nowhere, now he won't be able to take his mind off of your beautiful eyes." I looked at him.

"I have what?" I smirked, he said my eyes were beautiful.

"What? Nothing I didn't say anything." He turend from me.

"Yes you did, you said my eyes are beautiful, aww you like me." He turned towards me.

"Do not."

"Do too"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

He marched towards me and held me by my shoulders.

"Why do you test me, you would think after last night you would have learned your lesson." He shook me with every word.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, I'm going to be free soon or you're going to kill me either way I'm going to be away from you." I stared him down.

"What makes you think I won't kill you now?" I smirked.

"Because you need me. You need me to distract Raoul for whatever reason you need me to." He stared down at me as I continued.

"You may be a Phantom but you are still a mortal man and despite everything that you've done I still believe there's good in you." I looked deep in my eyes.

"Now, can you let go of my shoulders I'll cook you dinner." I was hoping he'd let go of my shoulders soon they were starting to hurt. The Phantom was silent a few moments passed before he made a quick movement. I was almost certain that he was going to choke me again. But instead I felt a pressure on my lips. My eyes widened as I looked at him, he was kissing me. I was shocked for a few moments, but then I finally gave in and melted into the kiss. His lips were rough but experienced, I was on cloud nine. But just soon as it began it was over, he pushed me away from him and looked at me in utter disgust while holding his mouth.

"Monsieur..." I started.

"Just go, get out of here…"

Without another word I left and went to prepare dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vegetable Stew

Third Person P.O.V

Claudine paced the kitchen floor, why would he do that? Sure he wasn't complaining it was a damn good kiss but still he had no right to steal a kiss from her. A mix of emotions were flying through Claude, she didn't know if she should be happy, upset, or pissed. With a groan of frustration Claude started to prepare dinner. She pulled out the chopping board and somehow managed to locate the vegetables. There was no meat, so a vegetable stew would have to do for tonight.

She slowly started to chop the vegetables, her mind started to wander off. What was her mother doing? Was she lonely at all and did she miss her? Claude was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice the Phantom come in. He snuck up behind her quietly and observed her chopping skills. She was obviously skilled in the culinary arts and he wondered where she had learned. "Wherever did you learn to cut like that?" He had startled her, her hand slipped and she cut her thumb.

"Son of a butternut squash!" She held her left hand in pain as she glared at the Phantom.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that!" His mouth twitched, she was yelling at him yet again.

"I am only going to ask you this once, please calm down before I lose it again." His stern eyes bore into Claude as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" Her voice was quiet now, he took her injured hand into his and examined it.

"It's a deep cut, you're lucky it's not severed however you will need stitches." He sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Wait here Claude." He left the kitchen and returned moments later with a needle, thread, and anesthetic.

"Brace yourself, this is going to hurt quite a bit." He began his work as Claude hissed.

"Ow!" She glared at him.

"In all fairness I did warn you, so stop acting like a child." He continued to skillfully weave the needle in an out of her cut.

"Yeah but you didn't have to be so rough." Claude was pouting like a child. The Phantom looked up at her and hid a smile.

"You're such a baby sometimes I'm surprised you're not with a governess." He snipped the thread off and finished off his stitching.

"I'm nineteen years old I don't need a governess, besides not a lot of girls in America have Governesses anymore, we pretty much fend for ourselves." She stood up and went back to cooking.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" The Phantom asked her slowly, it reminded Claude of a curious child.

"Well, after my Mama, Papa and I left France we settled in America it was hard for my father to support us so my Mama took a job as cook for a family I often helped her." Claude smiled at the fond memory.

"You mentioned something of being a pianist, where did you study?" Claude smiled softly.

"Both of my parents taught me, I was writing music before I was writing the alphabet." She giggled and the Phantom gazed at her.

"Monsieur Phantom? Are you okay?" She looked at him. He was suddenly quiet and that was unsettling to her.

"My name… is Erik." He hesitated with telling her his name, he had never told anyone before.

"Well then Erik, why don't you go get the dining table ready the broth should be ready soon." With that being said Claude turned her back to him and began to season the broth.

Erik's P.O.V

What in the hell possessed me to tell her my name. I swear each time I look into those beautiful violet eyes I lose myself. I can't afford to lose myself, Christine was going to be mine. I was in love with her not Claudine! But then again Claude was so kind to me, I mean she was very temperamental but she also has a motherly quality to her personality. But Christine was his goal, He'd spent years investing his love, he was in too deep to give up now.

Claude was cooking me a meal… something I haven't had in forever no one ever cared enough to cook for me. Even after how cruel I had been to her… I almost killed her last night. I'm sure by now her neck was bruised, not only that but I degraded her I made her feel ugly because I can't handle my own baggage. However, that can't change anything between us I can't allow myself to become her friend, I can't trust her. If I trust her she'll use that to her advantage and then she'll leave me.

"What are you thinking so intently about?" Claude's voice cut through the silence as I looked up.

"Nothing, is that supper?" I asked as I pointed to the pot she was holding, it smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Yes it is, I couldn't find any meat I usually use rabbit meat in this kind of stew but I couldn't find any kind of meat in there." Claude set the pot of stew down in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry about that, I usually don't hunt let alone go to a market place." I pointed to my mask, her face fell slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about that. How do you usually get your food then?" She sat down and began to pour the soup into her bowl, I followed suit.

"I wait till the kitchen closes, once the cooks are asleep I go up there and make myself something to eat." I said it simply, that was normal for me I guess.

"That's an awful long time to wait! Well from now on, for the time being at least, I'm going to cook your meals." She smiled and began to eat.

"Quite honestly that would be amazing it gets tedious having to sneak around like that." I took a sip of my soup and instantaneously I was hit with flavor.

"This is delicious! You're sure you only used vegetables?" I looked at her in disbelief I had never had anything so good.

"I used some basil and bay leaf, the only thing that is missing is the chicken broth it's usually better with the broth." She finished her soup and pushed her bowl away and sat back. I went in for seconds.

"Slow down there Erik, too much of it will come back to bite you later." She giggled as I nearly choked on my soup. In all of my years had I never heard a woman reference…bowel movements. But regardless I found myself chuckling. We laughed for a good few minutes, it felt good to laugh I haven't laughed like this in so long.

"I should start cleaning up, you can go relax or whatever it is that you do at night." She stood up and started to clear the table. She took the dishes and soup to the kitchen, I watched her leave and I kept my eyes on the door for a few minutes even after she left. Slowly I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand they're finally making progress! it would be a shame if something were to...happen. Mwahahaha! (clears throat) sorry about thatt guys I literally had a lot of Nutella... like a lot,... more than any human should ever consume... I have a problem. Anywaaaays, Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Oh! Theres a link to the vegetable stew on my page!**

 **-Kara**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: May the Best Woman win.

Erik's P.O.V

I watched Claudine as she started to scrub away at the filth and grim that coated the dishes. Her eyes were concentrated on a bowl that she was holding, it looked like she was inspecting it.

"What are you doing?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"I'm making sure this is spotless, I like to have things around me clean it's a weird tick of mine." She stated that like it was the most normal thing in the world. A small smirk formed on my lips

"So in other words you're a clean freak?" Her eyes snapped away from the bowl and they bore into me.

"No! Just because I prefer to have everything around me spotless and shining doesn't mean I'm a clean freak." She set the bowl down and went to work on the next dish.

"Are you sure, it may seem you have a compulsive cleaning disorder I mean you practically cleaned the kitchen to the point where I can eat off the floor." She looked at me again.

"I can't work in a filthy environment, I can' concentrate unless it's clutter-free." I looked at her. She was such a strange woman.

"I guess that makes sense I guess, but why is it that way?" Damn my curiosity.

"I don't know, I guess it's because my father usually kept everything tidy and in a way I feel close to him when I keep everything clean as well." She looked down at her hands, I didn't know what to say. We just stared at each other and the room grew silent.

"I'm sorry it's silly I know but it's just how I cope I guess." She set the last of the dishes down and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning Erik, goodnight." With that she left the kitchen and made her way to her quarters. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, never in my life had anything ever been so clean. Smiling to myself I walked out of the kitchen and looked towards her room, she certainly was an interesting woman.

Claude's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep the night before, you see I was in quite the predicament. I was starting to have feelings for Erik, the man who nearly murdered me. But at the same time I knew it wasn't a smart idea to get romantically involved with a man who was so mentally unstable. Besides he's obviously obsessed with this Christine character. But yet I still felt so drawn to him, he and I were the same in a way despite the murdering.

But then there was Raoul, he was the perfect gentleman the complete opposite of Erik. But at the same time he seemed too invested in himself he spent more time on the latest fashion trend than managing the Opera house. That was a bit foolish of him, but those chocolate brown eyes! I pulled the pillow next to me over my head and let out a frustrating groan, why was I so confused over two men? Removing the pillow I stared into the darkness of my room, I had to keep my mind straight. I can't allow myself to get side tracked by some romance between two men that I hardly know. My eyes started to feel heavy, yawning I closed my eyes and settled in for the night. I floated off to a dreamless sleep.

The morning came quickly and everything went by routinely. Not one word was spoken at breakfast until the point where I excused myself to return to the surface. Upon my arrival the opera house was not its usual busy self. Instead it was a somber environment where many of the people lazily walked around.

"Claudine!" I turned to see Meg rushing to me. She engulfed me into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Where have you been? My mother says you've been exploring France, that you've even gotten your own apartment somewhere in the city." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, Meg doesn't know that I've been trapped with Erik?

"Yes, I have been exploring more and you know what they say alone time and some quiet time improves the mind." I laughed nervously her blue eyes looked into my violet one suspiciously.

"Anyways, I have a friend of mine that I would like you to meet!" With that being said she dragged me off to the sage where a group of ballerinas were chatting idly.

"Christine, this is my cousin Claudine!" A slim brunette turned toward Meg and I she was absolutely stunning. Her long chocolate curls hung down to her waist and she had a childlike innocence about her. No wonder Erik loves her. I could instantly feel a strong sense of jealousy rising from the pit of my stomach.

"Hello Claudine." Her soft voice broke through the strong silence between us, she smiled and waved.

"Oh… hello." I smiled back, this girl was ridiculously feminine she reminded me of a damsel in distress.

"So Claude, tell me, did I see you and the Vicomte chatting yesterday?" Meg turned to me and smiled devilishly.

"Oh you mean Raoul? Yes we were talking, he saved me actually a sand bag nearly hit me and he pushed me out of the way." I shrugged my shoulders as Meg squealed.

"You two make the most handsome couple! Don't you agree Christine?" Meg then turned to her friend whose lips were now pursed closely together. She was glaring at me and obviously wanted to say something but I didn't give her the chance to.

"A couple? Meg that's preposterous we only met yesterday were just acquaintances. Though he did ask me to join him for lunch later today." I smiled a fake smile to Christine who looked like she was about to burst.

"That sounds so romantic!" Meg clasped her hands to her chest and sighed. Soon after that she peered over my shoulder.

"Excuse me, my mother is calling me over to her." She brushed past Christine and I leaving us alone. The silence between us only lasted a few moments.

"So Christine, how long have you been a dancer?" I didn't really care I just couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Since I can remember." She stated sharply, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So you know Raoul?" She looked at me her eyes didn't contain the same innocence they did before. It was now replaced by jealousy and hatred.

"Why yes, but as stated before were only acquaintances." She smirked at that.

"Well, I've known him my whole life we were childhood friends…. Sweethearts even." She smiled at me smugly.

"Oh, well if you two were so close then why is he taking me, an acquaintance, to lunch and not his _former_ sweetheart?" It was my turn to smile smugly. Her face turned red as she glared at me silently.

"Careful Christie we wouldn't want that pretty little face to wrinkle now do we?" I chuckled lightly, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under by now.

"He will never fall for a girl like you. Let alone an _American_ girl." I chuckled loudly at this.

"Oh sweetheart, you're right a girl like me could never win his heart but you're mistake I am a woman. I have far more experience with romance than you ever will. The difference between you and I is that I am mature enough to know how to deal with a rival. But you however, have lowered your standards to the point where you question my womanhood. That my dear, is in poor taste, ungraceful, and very childish of you." I looked her dead in her brown eyes, she cowered a bit and remained silent.

I continued on. "However, I am an honorable woman and I will allow you to try and win his affections if you believe you can." I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"May the best woman win."

* * *

 **Alright guys there's chapter 10 for ya! I'm sorry I've been MIA I have been a bit busy with work and other various things. Also my updating may slow a bit in the next few weeks. I have a surgery coming up soon so I don't know how much writing I will want to do but rest assured it will get done sooner rather than later. Don't forget to Review! I appreciate any feedback you guys may have, in fact it motivates me to write more after I read them soooo you know... hint hint. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Kara**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lunch Dates

Claude's P.O.V

After my little conflict with Christine I roamed the opera house in search of Raoul. It didn't take me very long to find him, he was going over a few things with the managers. I waved at him as he looked up at me and met my eyes. He smiled and excused himself, the managers looked quite displeased with this but went about their own business. Raoul walked over to me flashing his dazzling smile, I could get used to seeing that every day.

"Well hello there Claudine, what brings you here to visit me?" I smiled at him.

"I believe you and I had a lunch date to attend to today, unless I made that very same promise to another handsome gentleman." I teased him lightly as he smirked.

"Well this other gentleman is going to have to wait his turn, because today you're my date for the day." My heart sung and I was sure my face was vibrant red. He chuckled.

"Shall we be going?" He offered his arm to me and I quickly accepted the gesture.

"Yes we shall." I smiled widely as we walked towards the main entrance of the Opera house.

* * *

The cafe we visited was a quaint little place, it was small and secluded just the way I liked it. Raoul led me to a small table that fit two people, he even pulled my chair out for me.

"I hope you like here Claudine this is my most favorite café in all of France." Raoul took his seat across from my own.

"So far this place has made quite the impression on me." I smiled softly as I took a menu and began to exam the teas they had.

"I usually get the Earl Gray tea, I know it may seem a bit boring but it's my absolute favorite tea." I smiled at him, I had Earl Gray before and it was a bit too bitter for my own taste.

"I like Jasmine tea, I usually drink it before a performance because it had relaxing qualities the taste isn't half bad either." He leaned close with intrigue.

"You really seem to know a lot about tea for an American." I laughed at this.

"Oh please just because I know a few facts about a tea doesn't mean I'm a tea aficionado." He chuckled at my statement.

"Well perhaps we should change the subject, I love tea as much as the next person but it would become tiresome to discuss for hours on end." He leaned back in his chair and observed me.

"So why did your parents leave France in the first place?" I looked up at him in surprised. I must admit as much as I like this man that was rather an odd question to ask on a second meeting because of how intimate it was.

"Oh well my father wanted to move to America because of the better job opportunities it had to offer, you see my family doesn't come from riches or titles were simple folk." He continued to look at me.

"But why America? Why not London or Berlin or even the colonies in India?" I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably.

"Well… it was cheaper to move to America I guess. There my father was guaranteed work as was my mother, it offered a more stable income than what Europe had to offer." My hands were sweating, why did it feel as if this man was interrogating me? I was thankful that the waiter had finally approached our table. It allowed me to escape Raoul's incessant questions, I felt as though I could finally breathe. We ordered out teas and choice of sandwiches, once the waiter left we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry about all of the questions Claudine, you're just such an interesting woman I want to know all about you and your family." Raoul played with his silverware nervously.

"It's quite alright, I'm just not used to anyone taking an interest in me is all honestly it caught me off guard." I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well I'm just glad I haven't offended you, I would have never forgiven myself had I made you uncomfortable." He smiled and place his other hand on top of mine. I looked down at our hands and then up at him, he was staring into my eyes while he smiled.

"Claudine… I don't mean to be forward but I would like to see you again." He said that slowly as if he were afraid that I would reject him.

"Of course we can come her anytime you'd like Raoul." I smiled as he frowned a bit.

"No, I meant on a more intimate level… like a date." He was beet red, I giggled a bit.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to start a courtship?" He looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh I didn't mean to rush this, it's just I feel so… normal around you. You treat me like a regular man instead of some stuffy Vicomte." He looked down at the ground the hurt was obvious on his face.

"You didn't let me finish, though it is a bit too soon to court one another that doesn't mean we can't go out together as friends." He picked up his head and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"I would like that." I smiled, our conversation ended there because the waiter had brought our food. We ate and waked back to the Opera house in comfortable silence. Once we were back we said our good-byes.

"Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon." I smiled, I went to turn and walk away but Raoul caught me by the arm.

"Claudine wait." Before I could react Raoul lips brushed my forehead.

"Raoul…" He silenced me by hugging me tightly.

"Maybe the next time we meet you'll permit me to kiss you, but for now I'll accept our friendship." With that being said he released me from his hold and walked away leaving me standing there in a daze. After a few minutes a huge smile spread across my face, I took off towards the catacombs. There was definitely going to be a new diary entry tonight.

* * *

 **There's chapter 11 for you guys! I'm sorry if it's not as good as my previous chapters I wrote it at like three in the morning soooooooo yeah. This chapter was originally supposed to a filler chapter, the next chapter there is going to be a bit of a time jump so be prepared. Also I have big plans for the next chapter, there's going to be a lot of drama. So please be patient with how long it may take for me to write it, it may be my longest chapter yet guys. Oh before I forget... MY STORY IS NEARLY TO 1000 VIEWS! HOW CRAZY IS THAT! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review!**

 **-Kara**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Admittance and Heartbreak

Part One

Claude's P.O.V

It's been several months since my arrival to the Opera house, quite honestly I've had an amazing time despite being trapped in the dark abyss. Erik and I have grown close, I mean he hasn't tried to kill me again so that's progress. I guess you could say we've become friends in a way which makes me pretty happy. I was surprised by how relaxed and entertaining he was once he opened up to me. He's even allowed me to spend more time up top, Meg and I have actually learned to appreciate that time… though she still doesn't know where I've been this whole time.

Raoul and I have started a courtship, it's amazing! He the perfect gentleman though were still working on the whole calling me Claude not Claudine thing. Christine, as predicted, rose through the ranks and basically became an overnight sensation after her debut performance. As much as I hate to admit it she was a damn good Prima Donna too. Though I could still catch her wandering eye watching Raoul.

It pissed me off, as if I hadn't made myself clear on many occasions before, I would gladly do it again. Besides after Erik and I had gotten closer he revealed to me that he was in love with Christine, that he always had been… gross. It was sad though I knew Christine had no intention of shifting her affections from Raoul. If I was going to make sure Raoul and I lasted I had to make sure Christine and Erik got together. Erik deserved to be happy as well, Christine should count herself lucky.

Anyways, today was the day that Raoul and I were to see Erik's latest opera, I walked through the once again busy halls of the Opera House. Spotting Meg I quickened my pace and shouted her name.

"MEG!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello Claude!" She giggled and steadied herself.

"I'm so excited to see the performance for tonight! I know Christine and I have had our differences but I must admit watching her perform is breathtaking." Meg's smile fell.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" I looked at her.

"Carlotta has returned, after Christine's disappearance the managers had no choice." I turned and glared at the managers.

"They seem to have a bad habit of re-casting people." I was still bitter from when I first arrived her. My hands were itching to play the piano.

"I fear the Phantom will be upset about this, not only have they re-casted a role without his consent but they've also rented out box five to the Vicomte." Meg was twisting her hair nervously.

"Everything will be fine Meg. I will talk to the managers and try to persuade them to at least keep box five open, though I don't know if there's much I can do." I pat her shoulder, she smiled softly but her confidence was lacking. Turning on my heel I took a deep breath and marched right up to the managers.

"Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre!" The two men turned in surprise once they saw me approaching they grimaced.

"What is it Mademoiselle?" Andre asked me, it was obvious that he was irritated.

"Why is box five being rented out? Isn't it meant to stay open at all times?" The two men rose their eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably.

"It was given to someone who we couldn't refuse." This time Firmin spoke up flashing me a smile.

"To whom? Pope Pius IX?" The two men remained silent as we all heard someone approach me from behind.

"Now I wouldn't call myself a Pope but I am the patron of this establishment." I turned and faced the man of the familiar voice.

"Raoul… do you really think it's a good idea to sit in that box?" He squared his shoulders and set his jaws.

"Why yes I do, the acoustics from the stage travels well to that side of the theater, I can most everything and it's very agreeable to me."

"But Er- I mean the Opera Ghost specifically requested it to stay open, if we don't obey things will go wrong." He gripped his cane tighter.

"I will not hear any more of this "Opera Ghost" he is nothing but a figment of your imagination, that or a mad man who belongs in an institution." I was shocked by his sudden coldness though I remained silent.

"Of all people Claudine I would have thought you would have your senses. I was just on my way too, to deliver great news to you but now I feel as though your superstitions may prevent you from even considering it." I narrowed my eyes at him, he was acting strange his posture was off and his eyes kept darting to a specific area. Slowly I let my guard down and sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry, what was your news dear?" I smiled a soft smile yet he did not return it like he usually would.

"I have convinced Monsieur Firmin and Andre to let you take lead piano tonight." He said it simply.

"Really? Oh my gosh Raoul! Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. But he did not return my hug or my joy.

"I'm glad this makes you happy." He nodded and turned, I frowned.

"Wait… but weren't we supposed to watch the Opera together? He paused in his tracks and turned to me.

"Something came up, maybe another night." With that he was gone.

* * *

Later in the evening I none walked down to the pit, there awaiting me was a grand piano, it was gently used but it was beautiful none the less. I sat down and waited for my cue, the lights dimmed and the show began. It was exhilarating playing the piano again, I felt so alive, once or twice I would look up at box five to see Raoul fixated on the stage. Then this awful voice nearly made me lose my focus, what in the hell was making that dreadful voice. The musicians around me were grimacing and flinching but we had to keep playing.

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY? A demonic voice boomed through the Opera house. This time I did mess up my notes.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" I could faintly hear Meg, she sounded so frightened.

"It's him!" I heard Christine barely.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" I had no issues with hear Carlotta.

"A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." With that the Opera house was once again silent. Carlotta muttered something and the musicians were cued to start playing again but before we could Carlotta chocked on her words…. Well croaked was a better word. I had to keep myself from laughing as she fled the stage in utter rage and terror. After that one of the mangers rushed onto the stage and said something about how there would be a quick intermission while Christine got ready for her role.

We were about halfway through the performance, but a bloodcurdling scream interrupted the performance. The audience erupted into a panic and the dancers scattered, I rushed to the stage to see a body of a stagehand. I looked to my left to see Meg being held by my Aunt both looked pretty shaken. I saw Raoul run towards the stairs that led to roof, without thinking I ran after him. My mind and body was numb I had to get to Raoul and make sure he was in no danger.

I reached the roof in record time, panting I stopped to catch my breath. I walked through the door and nothing prepared me for what I heard next.

 **No more talk of darkness**

 **Forget these wide-eyed fears**

 **I'm here, nothing can harm you**

 **My words will warm and calm you**

Raoul was singing to someone, I walked forward a bit more to see he was singing to Christine.

 **Let me be your freedom**

 **Let daylight dry your tears**

 **I'm here, with you, beside you**

 **To guard you and to guide you**

 **Say you'll love me every waking moment**

 **Turn my head with talk of summer time**

 **Say you need me with you now and always**

 **Promise me that all you say is true**

 **That's all I ask of you**

 **Let me be your shelter**

 **Let me be your light**

 **You're safe, no one will find you**

 **Your fears are far behind you**

I held my hand over my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping my lips.

 **All I want is freedom**

 **A world with no more night**

 **And you, always beside me**

 **To hold me and to hide me**

 **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Let me lead you from your solitude**

 **Say you need me with you here, beside you**

 **Anywhere you go, let me go too**

 **Christine, that's all I ask of you**

 **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Say the word and I will follow you**

 **Share each day with me, each night, each morning**

Christine looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes… bitch.

 **Say you love me**

Raoul smiled and cupped her face in his hand, tears were streaming down my face.

You know I do

 **Love me, that's all I ask of you.**

Raoul then lifted Christine off of the ground and kissed her deeply, afterwards they ended their sickly sweet duet in unison.

 **Anywhere you go, let me go too**

 **Love me, that's all I ask of you.**

I couldn't take it any longer, they had admitted their love to one another and I had witnessed it. I turned and ran back towards the stairs my sobs had grown louder and I slammed the door behind me. I didn't care if they heard or saw me. I just had to get away.

* * *

 **That conclude's Part one and Chapter twelve! Onto Part two and Chapter thirteen! I need coffee... Don't forget to review guys! Getting into some juicy drama here!**

 **-Kara**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Admittance and Heartbreak

Part Two

Claude's P.O.V

I ran. Like a coward I ran from the rooftop, from Raoul and Christine. I was just a filler for him. Until he got what he really wanted, Christine was right he could never love an American girl like me. The worst part of this entire thing was that I lost myself, while I was around him I was proper. When in the hell did I become proper? I didn't do proper, hell I even refused to wear a corset half the time!

I was still running my tears were blinding my sight, I knew I was bumping into many people and objects but I didn't care. It wasn't until I felt strong arms pull me into a dark corridor, at that moment I started to fight the stranger.

"OW!" I heard a familiar voice and stopped my attack.

"Erik?" I squinted in the darkness, I could see the faint outline of his white mask. He was holding his right hand.

"Was it really necessary to bite me Claude?" I was glaring daggers at me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know who you were at the time, I thought you were a stranger." I hung my head down, not because I felt bad but because I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"You've failed me Claude." He said it bluntly.

"Failed you, what on earth are you taking about you loony?" I looked up at him.

"You have failed to keep the Vicomte's attention occupied." His back was turned to me now, I stared angrily into his back.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not the seductress you painted me to be." I fighting back the tears now, even though Raoul had betrayed me I still wanted him to love me. Like I had loved him.

"That's no excuse you were meant to distract him, now he has Christine, MY Christine." He was inching closer to me.

"She is not an object Erik, as much as I hate to see her with Raoul it's who she chose and he chose her…" My voice cracked and the tears fell. Erik's eyes softened and he tried to wipe the tears away.

"Don't touch me… just don't." Erik's hand recoiled, I couldn't tell if he was pissed or if he was actually pitying me. With a quick motion and a turn of his cape he left me to be alone and wallow in my self-pity

Erik's P.O.V

"Don't touch me… just don't." The pain in Claude's eyes were all too familiar, she was heartbroken. I had to use her, for the greater good of my being it was selfish of me but I can't live without my Christine. Then why did I feel so damn guilty! I would lie if I said I didn't care for her, she was one of my first real friends after all. However, she wanted to be left alone so the only thing I could do was leave.

But there was something more there, I was starting to have feelings for this woman. They weren't strong enough to stifle my feelings for Christine but they were there.

"My niece is in a great deal of pain because of you, the opera is in panic also." The Matriarch Giry's voice sliced through the silent air.

"She knew the terms, it is not my fault that dim-witted girl allowed herself to fall in love with that Fop." I was in no mood for one of Giry's Lectures.

"That's where you're wrong, you are a very intelligent man but you underestimate Claudine she is not a "dim-witted girl" she's a very modern woman." I remained silent.

"The Vicomte had some effect on her, she was acting like a different person I have no doubts that she loved him or was beginning to love him. However, you sending her into the arms of a man that was never hers was awful of you." I snapped my head towards her.

"Awful of me?" Madame Giry nodded her head.

"We both know that the Vicomte would have never allowed himself to become involved full heartedly with Claudine, she has no title, hardly any money to her name, and this country is foreign to her." Madame Giry squared her shoulders and stood straight.

"You forget your place Madame." I slowly turned to face her.

"You forget my kindness all those years ago and currently, Monsieur with anything else I would stand aside silently but when it comes to my niece I cannot simply do that. I love my niece as I love my own child and I will intervene to protect her. She is a broken woman now, this is all your doing and if you value your friendship with her you will do what you can to fix this." With that she turned gracefully on her heel and left me to think.

Claude's P.O.V

I slowly made my way back to Erik's lair, my body and mind alike were numb I had no more tears to shed. My sadness was now replaced by a deep depression, yes it had only been about five and half months but I invested too much of my feelings into this relationship. Relationship. It wasn't even that to begin with, just as Raoul wasn't mine to begin with. I wasn't angry with Raoul… okay maybe I was but I was angrier with Erik for subjecting me to this. Not to mention that he put my life on the line had I not cooperated.

I found my way through the catacombs and looked at the dark murky lake below me. Looking around I shrugged, I could use a swim. Still looking around I slowly removed my dress and undergarments, and walked towards the water. Dipping my toe in the water I shivered, it was freezing but it was just what I needed. I jumped into the water and welcomed the freezing waters there was something calming about the cold water… when I wasn't drowning in it that is.

I resurfaced and stood in the water it felt amazing I stayed like that in the water until I heard a shuffle. Snapping my head to the source of the sound I instinctively covered myself. There standing before me was Erik covering his mouth in utter embarrassment.

"ERIK! OH GOD LORD WHAT THE HELL?" I dunked my body into the water and glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS MY HOME! HOW WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GOING PARADE AROUND MY HOME… IN THE _NUDE_ " I stared at him, the water was starting to get unbearably cold.

"Can you just… turn around… so I can get my clothes…?" For the hundredth time in a row my face was red and I was completely horrified. I was one thing for him to see me in my nightgown but now he's seen me in all my glory. He turned around and tried to busy himself by inspecting the cobblestone floor. I started to dress myself as I looked over at him while her fumbled with his hands nervously while grumbling incoherent words under his breath. I chuckled softly, Erik reminded me in many ways of a child.

"Are you finished yet?" He was growing impatient with me.

"Almost but I can't button my dress all the way." Reaching for the buttons behind my dress was a difficult task for me sometimes.

"How did you manage to dress yourself then?" I smiled.

"A miracle or perhaps divine intervention had something to do with it." I let out an defeated sigh as I threw my arms down to my

"Would you like some help?" His voice was soft and quiet.

"Some help would be greatly appreciated." I looked at him as he turned around.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" He walked towards me his face was a light pink.

"This is juvenile given the circumstances, don't you think?" I was giggling as I said that.

"Just shut up and let me button this." He started at my lower waist buttoning each slowly. My breath hitched his fingers were delicate, though gloved I imagined they were soft with a slight calluses. His hands skillfully made their way up my back to my neck were they stopped momentarily. He moved a lock of my hair to expose my neck where his index finger lingered momentarily.

"There, all finished." Yet again his voice was soft and quiet. The silence only grew between us as I turned to face him.

"Well we should head inside, I'll start on dinner." I moved away from him and walked over to the boat.

"Dinner? Isn't it a bit late for dinner?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"Then early breakfast, either way I'm hungry and I'm eating and nothing is gonna stop me." With a chuckle he walked towards the boat.

"As you wish." With that we were started towards home.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I've been MIA I had surgery on the 15th so I was recovering, also I saw the perfect chance to take a break so I did. I missed writing so much and now I have my pain managed and I'm feeling much better I can get right to it again! Don't forget to review and remember stay awesome!**

 **-Kara**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Heartbreak and Admittance

Part 3

The day seemed to have dragged on, everyone was on edge from the previous night's events. However that wouldn't keep them from their daily dose of gossip and incorrigible tales of the phantom. My Aunt had to constantly keep the chorus under a watchful eye less they interrupt into fits of giggles and whispers. I walked around aimlessly, my Aunt had things covered and the stage hands were given some time to deal with the "loss" of their colleague. Once in a while I would glance up at the rafters to see if I could catch a glimpse of Erik but no such luck.

With a defeated sigh I grabbed an abandoned cloak and walked towards the stairs that led to the roof. The roof… Painful memories flooded my mind, why did it have to be her? I know that I'm not beautiful, or anything special, but still. Christine was the type of girl that every man dreamed of. That every man wanted her, she could literally have any of them she had enough admirers to last a life time. But none of that was good enough, she had to have Raoul. I balled my fists and clenched my teeth as I reached the top of the stairs and opened the door.

"Claudine?" I looked up and saw Raoul, I felt myself go pale.

"Oh… well hello there Satan." I brushed past him and wrapped the cloak around my body.

"I beg your pardon?" I turned to him and glared.

"You beg what now?" I laughed.

"Claudine…" He walked towards me and I held my hand up.

"Don't, you've clearly made your feelings clear." I walked towards one of the statues a sat down.

"I think we should at least discuss this first." He followed my lead and sat next to me.

"What's there to talk about Raoul? You professed your love to each other and kissed her, in a not so gentleman like way might I add."

"Claudine, I know what you saw must have been hard for you but I assure you… that was nothing she was distressed and our emotions were running high." He grabbed my hand and held it as he moved closer to me.

"Maybe I over reacted, I shouldn't have made a judgmental accusation like that before talking to you." He smiled, it was adorable how he thought he was just going to get away with that. I'm not as dense as he believed me to be.

"Can I have a kiss Raoul?" I feigned sweetness as he smiled and leaned in towards me. I smiled mischievously as I grabbed a small pile of snow from behind me. I leaned in ever so slightly once his face was close enough to mine I took the pile of snow and shoved it in his face.

"What the hell?" He pulled away and wiped the snow off his face as he stood.

"How dare you!" I stood and began to pick up snow as I chucked it at him. He held his hands up to shield himself.

"I wasted my time on you, you two timing pig of a man!" I threw more snow at him.

"Why did you even bother with me, huh?" I stopped throwing snow at him and stood before him breathless. I was so close to breaking down and running again.

Raoul slowly put his arms down and looked at me.

"Claudine, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But be honest with yourself you knew that I always loved Christine." He walked up to me I remained silent.

"Claudine, I love Christine she makes me feel alive, and I know that while we were together you never had full feelings for me." I looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Be honest with yourself, you love someone that's not me."

"You're insane Raoul." I scoffed.

"You may not even know you love him yet but think hard and search deep within yourself, who else would it be?" He held my hand.

"Whoever that man is, he's a lucky bastard." Raoul and I chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"Have a great night Claudine." With that being said he left me to think.

I walked back to my original spot and sat down. What could he mean by I have feeling for another man. I only spoke to him, the only other man I've really spent time with is… Erik.

"Erik…" I sat up straight, it's always been Erik. That's why I was always jealous of Christine not because she wanted Raoul but because Erik wanted her. Erik was the man who I loved, how was I so blind before? Getting up I ran back into the Opera house and down the secret passage way. I reached his lair in no time, ignoring the thumping in my chest I got off the boat.

"ERIK!" I ran past his organ and the kitchen.

"ERIK WHERE ARE YOU?" I came to his door and stopped, I could hear his soft snoring on the other side. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. He was laying on his bed sleeping peacefully. I walked closer to him only to see something that I had never seen before. His mask was off. I sat at the foot of his bed and looked at his face. It wasn't perfect but he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He was so handsome without his mask. Slowly I moved my hand and caressed the side of his face that was scarred.

It felt like velvet. I went to feel it more but suddenly his hand snapped to mine. In a matter of seconds I was on my back and he was above me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was speaking through clenched teeth as he held the side of his face that was scarred. His other hand had my arms pinned to the mattress as he held them tightly.

"I-I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself." My voice was soft and weak.

"Oh what you wanted to see the devil child's face?" His face came close to mine, I could smell whiskey on his breath.

"No… I wanted to tell you something important." He slowly let me go.

"You trespassed into my room, and touched my face because you wanted to tell me something?" He scoffed at me and allowed me to sit up. I nodded my head.

"What is it then?" I looked at him nervously.

"Ummm…. Well… uhh" My words were caught in my throat.

"Come on out with it Claude." He stood and began to take off his shirt and then proceeded to throw it off to the side. He began to sift through his drawers looking for a clean shirt. Taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I'm in love with you." I stated it loud and clear. Erik paused and stiffened.

"Erik?" He was silent, with each moment of silence that passed my spirits sank. After a few minutes I sighed.

"I'll see myself out then." I got up and brushed past him only to have him grab my arm to stop me. His lips crashed into mine as he led us towards his bed. The rest of that night was history.

* * *

 **Alright guys there you have it, chapter 14 for you! I had writers block the past few weeks and I've also started my summer classes to get ahead in college so I've been a bit busy with that too. Anyways, this story has about a handful of chapters left! So yeah review and just continue to be awesome!**

 **-Kara**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Masquerade

Erik's P.O.V

Last night was a blur of events, the raging headache was proof enough that I had been drinking the night before. Stretching out I opened my eyes and was greeted with darkness, nothing out of the ordinary. However, there was this unfamiliar presences that was weighing down the other side of my bed. Shifting in my bed I realized that I was nude, the sild sheets glided against my skin.

"What the hell did I do last night?" I whispered to myself. The woman next to me shifted in her sleep and yawned.

"Chr-Christine…" I felt my hopes go up. My Christine had returned to me! She must have realized that she loved me not that incompetent man of a fop Raoul. Rushing to my bedside table I yanked the drawer open and grabbed my matches. I snatched the candelabra off of the table and struggled to strike the match. Once I heard the familiar crackle of the match igniting I quickly lit the candle. Eagerly I held it over the sleeping figure… my blood ran cold. That was not Christine.

"Claudine…" I groaned and set the candelabra on my night table and sat there.

I slept with Claudine last night… I was too drunk to even care who it was. All I saw was Christine, all I heard was Christine, and all I ever thought about was Christine! Looking back at Claudine I slowly rose from my bed and grabbed my pants and other assorted clothing. I dressed and casted one last look at the bed. She was sleeping serenely and she had the smallest smile on her face. Could she have actually enjoyed my company last night? I was about to leave the room when instinctively my hand flew to my face. My mask… I didn't have it on and Claudine saw my face. But that couldn't be right she was still here any sane person would have fled… Christine even fled.

I walked back towards the bed and searched for my mask lo and behold it was in Claudine's hands. Groaning I cautiously walked towards the bed and peered at her sleeping face… she was perfection. Taking her arm away from the mask I grabbed it softly from her grasp, she groaned slightly and shifted allowing the sheets to slip and show off her…parts. I could feel my face heating up as I covered her frame with the sheet. Her dark red hair fell slightly in her face, carefully I brushed it away with my fingers.

"Erik?" Her small voice erupted me from my thoughts as I peered down at her.

"Oh… Good Morning Claude." My words were slow and nervous but she smiled anyway.

"Good Morning." She sat up and held the sheets close to her.

"Look Claude, I need to talk to about last night." I sat down on the bed and looked her in her eyes.

"Alright then talk." She grabbed my hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze that was accompanied with a sickly sweet smile. I felt guilt ridden.

"Last night was a mistake." I said it bluntly and emotionlessly. Her smile fell as she slowly removed her hands from mine.

Claude's P.O.V

The words rang in my head, a mistake. I removed my hands from his and placed them in my lap my smile fell and my mouth was now a tight frown.

"Erik… I told you I loved you last night. You mean to tell me that, that means nothing to you at all?" The anger was evident in my voice, my fists balled tightly in my lap.

"No, it didn't I'm in love with Christine last night was just a drunken mistake." Tears were forming in my eyes now as I rose from his bed holding the sheets to my body. I walked over to where my clothes were scattered and began to dress myself.

"You know Erik, you are a sick and twisted man really you are. Christine won' love you damn it!" The words left my mouth freely, and I did not fear the backlash.

"Why because you think I'm a monster?" His voice was cold.

"No, because she does. She won't allow herself to love you, why can't you see that?" My head snapped towards him as he stood silently.

"You have to know deep inside that this will not end well Erik, you will end up hurt in the end and guess who gets to walk away with a happy ending without a care for you?" I took a step towards him.

"You're wrong Claude. She loves me I can see it in her eyes." He looked down, his own fists were now balled tightly.

"Then you are no more of a fool than I am. If you can really believe that a naïve girl like Christine will ever allow herself to be kept her in the darkness then everyone is right you're a mad man."

"Claude…" Just as I did with Raoul I held my hand up to stop him.

"I am so sick and tired of allowing myself to open up and become vulnerable to men who won't appreciate me. Now if you excuse me I have to go and get ready for the masquerade." I stormed out of his lair and up the steps to where my Aunts room was. I didn't bother to knock on the door, my Aunt looked at me in shock.

"Claudine dear? Is everything okay?" Her soft voice, and motherly look broke me I ran into her arms and began to sob.

"He doesn't love me…" I repeated those words for what seemed like hours until my sobs grew into quiet hiccups. My Aunt held me until I had completely calmed myself, she then held my chin so I could look up at her.

"Let's get you ready for the Masquerade." She stood and began to shift through her closet.

"I completely forgot about a costume to wear Aunt Giry, I figured that I could just wear one of my more formal dresses." She turned to face me and she set a hard glare on me.

"No, we will do much better than that. Besides I have something I've been putting away for years. I haven't had the gull to wear it since I bought it all those years ago." She handed the box to me as I sat down. I opened it, inside the box was a white ball gown with gold embroidery.

"Aunt Giry…" She smiled and held the dress up.

"Go try it on." I left the room and began to dress myself the dress was just my size and the sleeves fell just below my shoulders. A soft knock came from the bathroom door as my Aunt entered.

"Oh Claude… If only your mother could see you now, you look absolutely beautiful." She then started to adjust the necessary places.

"What should we do with my hair?" She studied me for a moment.

"Let me try to put it up." She sat me down in front of her vanity and began to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the human contact. After about an hour my Aunt had finished.

"There, now you can look." I opened my eyes and smiled. My curls were braided intricately and was laced with ribbon and flowers. My Aunt studied me once more an began to apply some makeup.

"Mother I can't find my fan… Oh my gosh Claude look at you!" Meg gushed over me and smiled.

"Thank you Meg, we should get going soon so your mother can ready herself." I stood and straightened my dress.

"Have fun girls I'll see you soon." With that we left Meg and I began to walk through the empty quiet hallways of the Opera House.

"Meg?" I looked at her.

"Hmm?" She answered with a far off look in her eyes.

"I'll be with you in a few moments go ahead without me okay?" She looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head.

"Yes I just have to get something." She smiled and hugged me.

"Don't be too long." She then ran off towards the ballroom. Taking a deep breath I walked toward the ballerina dormitories where my old room was. I found my old room and walked in, I looked around and took a deep breath. My gaze fell upon one of the corners of the room and I walked towards it. Each step echoed off the walls of the tiny room. I crouched down and removed the loose floor board, taking the tiny box that resided out of it. Opening the box I was greeted by the locket that was given to me by father all those years ago. "I took the locket and clasped it around my neck.

"Alright, let's do this." I stood back up and began to make my towards the party which was in full swing now. I came down the stairs and stood there so I could collect myself. The chatter below me came to a halt and all eyes were on me. I panicked.

"Uh, hi everyone… don't mind me… just go about your business…" I smiled and chuckled lightly. Yet everyone continued to stair.

"Claude over here!" Meg bless her soul waved me over. I quickly made my way over to her and thanked her quietly.

"Mademoiselle?" I turned to see a dashing young man.

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" I nodded and took his hand, that dance was just the beginning of many. I was passed off between partners until I came face to face with a gentleman dressed in red.

"I believe it's my turn." I glared at the man I knew exactly who was behind the mask.

"Not a chance in hell Erik." But before I had a chance to walk away the music had begun again and he grabbed me into his embrace.

We danced together silently for most of the dance, I even refused to make eye contact with him.

"You look beautiful." He finally broke the ice.

"Glad you think so." I continued to avoid eye contact.

"How long do you intend to hold this grudge Claude?" I scoffed at him.

"I'm thinking maybe a lifetime to eternity." I returned coldly.

"Seems a bit extreme." He smiled and I pulled away from him.

"This is just some big joke to you. I'm a joke to you. I'm just some girl who you slept with you can't tell me you actually cared about me. You're just like Raoul." I stormed away from him and ran from the party. I hid myself away in a vacant hallway and allowed myself to cry as I held my locket. I wished I had never left America or my mother coming to France was a mistake. Sleeping with Erik was a mistake. Eventually I calmed myself and walked back in and everything had gone to hell in a handbasket.

"What the hell did I miss?"

"It's the Phantom he's gone completely mad." Meg said as she consoled a frantic Christine.

"That son of a bitch ruined the party." I shook my head and walked over to Christine.

"Look I know we've had our differences but everything's going to be fine." I held her hand and gave her a firm squeeze.

"Thank you." She smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry about everything by the way." I laughed nervously.

"So am I." She chuckled.

After everything settled down my Aunt thought it would be best of Meg and I slept in her Chambers with her. I tossed and turned all night thinking about the previous night and how I would probably never feel that way again. Getting out of bed I walked out of my aunts room, hugging her shawl close to my body.

"Claudine?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that small voice.

"Oh Christine! Damn it don't do that you wanna give me a heart attack?" I hissed as she giggled.

"Sorry."

"Where are you going?"

"To my father's grave, actually I'd rather not go alone would you like to accompany me?" She asked.

"Sure I can't sleep anyways." I smiled and then we were off both unaware of pair of eyes watching us.

* * *

 **Don't say I don't love you guys! I just wrote the longest chapter in my life for you guys and I enjoyed it! Im going to sleep now... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to Review and feel free to message me guys! For the dress image look up stunning 19th century masquerade ball gowns costume it should be the first image. For the hair look up Elven** **hair updo with headpiece and it should be the sixth picture in the first row. And Finally for the locket look up unique antique lockets and it should be the seventh picture in the ninth row *Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Images* I hope you guys find them!**

 **-Kara**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Cannelle

Christine and I had little to say to one another as we walked towards the stables. Christine wore a simple black dress with a plunging neckline. The dress was accompanied with a black cloak and maroon head dress. She was silent as she forced a small smile on her face, I returned her smile and awkwardly patted my own dress. It was similar to Christine's but with a more modest neckline, my cloak was a deep green and my head dress was black lace.

"We should go soon it's nearly dawn everyone will be waking." With that being said she walked off with her hands folded together. Once we reached the stables the carriage driver silently greeted us. There was something familiar about him, something wasn't right.

"To my father's grave please." Christine's voice was soft as she gathered her skirts and settled in the coach. Climbing in I continued to eye the Coachman, why did he look so damn familiar? I sat myself down and shivered, wrapping the cloak around my frame I looked around me. The city, though sleeping, had never looked more beautiful than now. It was as if the snow kissed the streets. As the carriage took off, I allowed myself to relax and drift into dreamland.

` When I awoke I wasn't in the carriage any longer, I was in a living room sitting by a warm fire. Around me were scattered toys, books, and a pair of tiny black boots. I was in my childhood home!

"My booties!" I went to grab my boots, which I recall being my favorite pair at the time.

"Where's my special girl?" A strong voice boomed though the house, it had been ages since I heard that voice.

"PAPA!" I ran to him with every ounce of energy I had, he chuckled as he held his arms open.

"My little Cannelle." I hugged him tightly, as if I was about to lose him again.

"Oh papa, I've missed you…" Tears stung my eyes as one of them began to roll down my cheek.

"Cannelle, I've missed you too but you won't ever truly lose me. I have always been with you and your mother. Guiding you and helping you. Cannelle I know about your Phantom, do not give up on him." He wiped my tears away and smiled, his face still looked that same it did all those years ago. Same bushy red mustache and slightly aged face. He even smelled of tobacco and mint, I missed that.

"But Papa, he doesn't love me."

"BAH! Do you think I would have married a woman like your mother if I hadn't pursued her? Your mother turned me down too many times to count the stubborn old goat." I giggled.

"If mama heard you say that now."

"She would have kicked me out and made me sleep in the rose bush, believe me I remember." He chuckled and held my hand.

"Cannelle, you're wearing your locket?" His hand picked up my locket and opened it. He smiled and closed it. It's a good picture. Promise me something?"

"Anything papa."

"When you one day have your own family, and your own daughter put a picture of it in this locket and give it to her." He let go of my locket and smiled.

"Yes papa." I smiled back at him.

"Cannelle, it appears you're waking up now." He held my hand tightly and smiled.

"I'm not ready to go! I want more time!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I hugged my father.

"One day." His words echoed in my mind as my dream world faded. As I came to I could feel someone lightly shaking me.

"Claudine?" Claudine were almost there." I heard Christine call to me.

"Sorry I must have drifted off to sleep." I blushed slightly as she giggled.

"More like fell off the cliff of consciousness into a coma." I smiled. The ride was silent again.

"Claudine, may I ask you something?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Yes you may."

"Who is Cannelle?" My eyes lit up in surprise.

"That was my fathers nickname for me, as you know it means Cinnamon but my father couldn't pronounce the English version of it. So he just called me Canelle." I smiled at the memory.

"Why did he call you that?"

"Well, as you know cinnamon is a spice used in cooking and what not. So one day I came home from school particularly angry because a group of boys were picking on me. You see when I first arrived in America I had a very heavy accent, so most of the kids would pick on me. Anyways, I came home and my father asked me what was wrong and I said to him "The kids are making fun of my accent again today." My father then asked me what I did about it and I said I yelled at them and punched one of the boys. "Then why are you still angry?" I remember looking up at him Christine and saying "Because now they call me pepper, because I'm more of spice than a sweet." I will never forget the look he gave me and what he said next, "Pepper? You're more like Cannelle, you may have some spice to you but if treated properly and used right you can be sweet too."

"It sounds like your father loved you very much." Christine's voice was soft as she looked down at her folded hands.

"We were the best of friends him and I. I miss him." Christine took her hand and laid it on mine giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Our fathers would have been the best of friends." I smiled.

"Are we friends now Claudine?" She looked at me and bit her lip.

"I'd like to believe we are." She smiled and hugged me, but before we could detach from one another the carriage came to a jerking halt.

"We've arrived, we should go." Christine stood up and took the hand of the Coach driver as she stepped down. Gathering myself I did the same but before I could move I was frozen. He's wearing a mask…

"Erik…" I whispered under my breath but the Coachman refused to speak, he helped me down and then walked back to his seat. With the crack of the whip he became to steer away from the cemetery.

'Claudine?" I heard Christine call to me.

"I'll be right there Christine." I slowly started to walk towards her.

"Claudine you're so pale. Did you see a ghost?" Christine teased me lightly as we walked further into the cemetery.

I kept my gaze fixated on the front gate as it began to grow smaller with distance.

"Something like that."

* * *

 **Alright guys! Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I'm not gonna lie I did kinda rush through it. Partly because if I hadn't posted today it would have been another week or so before I could post anything. I would rather post a filler chapter than nothing at all and keep you guys waiting. I do it cuz I love my poppets! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and message me if you'd like. ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO! What do you think about Claudine and Christine's new found friendship? Should I keep it at that or should something happen to where they once again battle it out? Message me what you would like to happen between them! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted by the weekend!**

 **-Kara**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Drama!

Had I known what awaited Christine and I then I would have done my best to prevent us from going to the cemetery. Upon our arrival to the cemetery I had felt on edge and constantly paranoid. Christine went on to tell me about her own father and his tragic story, along with that she also disclosed a tale about a certain angel who her father had sent to protect her. Her stories though did little to comfort me. It felt like we were being watched, however I couldn't alert Christine of my uneasiness given that we were surrounded by corpses. It's normal for people to feel uneasy in a cemetery.

"Claudine?" Christine's small voice trembled.

"Yes?" I looked at her, her usually pale face was slightly pink from the cold.

"I want to thank you for coming with me, I know we've had out disagreements. But I honestly feel as though you have become a great comfort to me." She took my hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Thank you Christine, we should we should keep moving before we freeze to death, I'm sure they have enough dead people in here we shouldn't add to that count."

"My father's tomb is just ahead, can you hold onto me, sometimes the grief I feel is too great." I nodded and held onto her arm as we walked on towards the tomb. Her family definitely had money given the intricate carving that was all over the mausoleum. The words DAEE were written in bronze lettering and glared down at me.

"I'll give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts." I began to walk away and Christine began to sing her sad song to her father. In many ways Christine and I were very different. But we did have our similarities too. We both lost our fathers at very young ages, we both felt vulnerable and we both fools for love. I walked through the garden and lost myself in thought, why were things so damn complicated now?

"Claudine!" Christine's voice erupted through the still cemetery, I ran towards her father's mausoleum. When I got there my breath hitched in my throat, the doors to the tomb were opening.

"Claudine! It's my angel he's calling me to him!" Christine's voice was seeped in hopefulness, but before she could run off I held her back.

"Christine we should go, something doesn't feel right." I tried to tug her away but she refused to move.

"No! It's my father Claudine I must go to him." I looked back at her.

"Are you insane! When tomb doors open by themselves then it's time to go! You don't walk towards them you don't know who or what's in there!" I looked at her, her eyes were filling with tears and it broke my heart.

"Look Christine, I'm sorry but neither your father nor your angel are in there and I think it's time we head back." Christine took one last look behind her towards the tomb and nodded her head. But before we could take one more step an ominous figure dropped from the roof of the tomb.

"Leaving so soon?" Instinctively I pulled Christine behind me and shielded her from Erik.

"Have you no sympathy? No dictation of sense?" How dare he pull his stunts here, where a person can become so vulnerable.

"My dear haven't you heard? I'm a monster after all." He sneered and started to walk towards us. Just before her reached us another man jumps in front of us, he was bareing a sword and stood in a menacing stance.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the man, I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Raoul!" Christine ran out from behind me and clung to Raoul's figure.

"You still cling to this insolent man? Have I not shown you my undying love for you Christine?" Erik proceeded to remove his sword and held it up towards Raoul.

"What can I say Phantom she has good taste." I rolled my eyes, even when impending doom was staring him down Raoul was still full of himself. With those words being said they began to duel, I moved Christine away from the battle, we both watched as they continued their duel. It wasn't until Raoul tripped Erik did I budge.

"Any last words Phantom?" Erik staggered and struggled to stand back up. His breath was labored and he probably had a few bruised ribs. Raoul prepared to lung towards Erik and I couldn't help but run to Erik's aid. Yes, he had hurt me beyond belief, yes he had casted me aside for an unrequited love. But as I said before I was a fool for love. I jumped in front of Erik and hugged him close to me, the stinging pain I felt was almost unbearable as Raoul's sword cut through me.

"Claudine!" I could hear Christine call for me but her voice seemed so far off. All I could focus on was Erik's eyes. They were wide and full of confusion. My world, like many times before, had become dark but this time I was positive that I would not wake from this darkness.

Erik's P.O.V

That damn idiotic woman! Why would she throw herself in front of me like that? After she passed out I told Christine and that Fop of hers to flee. The last thing Christine needed was to see her friend die or to get mixed up in police affairs. Something like that could have damaged her reputation. I had gotten Claudine's bleeding to cease momentarily but she would need medical attention at the soonest convenience. All I remember was carrying her to a doctor's house and begging the doctor to fix her. I don't know why I bothered, she meant nothing to me…Right? It'd been hours since he took her into the back, I had to promise to pay him handsomely in order to keep him from asking questions.

"Monsieur?" I snapped my head up towards the doctor and stood up.

"How is she?" Why was I so worried?

"She is fine; she'll make a full recovery in time but walking for now is out of the question." I let a wave of relief wash over me.

"There is one thing I'd like to discuss with you though." His voice became stern.

"What is it doctor?"

"Were you aware of your wife's pregnancy?" In that moment everything stopped.

"P-pregnancy?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll take that as a no, well I must warn you that she has taken on a lot of trauma and since the pregnancy is still in its earlier stages its likely a miscarriage can happen. So I would suggest she'd be as stress free as possible." The doctor started to scribble on his notepad and then handed me the sheet of paper.

"Is she awake?" Claudine was pregnant… with my child.

"Not yet. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to visit with." The doctor grabbed his hat and excused himself. The foolish man thought Claudine and I were married what an absurd idea.

"This is going to be interesting." With a deep breath I walked into the room that held the mother of my child.

* * *

 **Alright so I know I've been gone for a long time... Sorry about that not only did I have a severe case of writers block but I also started back at my university. So as you could imagine I've been busy with school work and earning my degree. But hey! I'm back from the dead! Anyways tackling bigger issues I had to resubmit my story because for some reason I couldn't upload a new chapter. Please feel free to message me or leave any reviews I missed hearing from you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Arguments

The last thing that I remembered was being stabbed in the gut by Raoul, as if having my heart torn out, chewed one, and spat out wasn't enough. I know he didn't mean to stab me in all realness it was my fault., What kind of a nit wit runs out in front of a sword? Apparently I do, I couldn't just stand by and let Raoul kill Erik. Despite everything I still loved Erik, I just wish he felt that same about me. I opened my eyes half expecting myself to wake up to the welcoming sight of a coffin top; but instead I awoke in a stark white room. It reeked of antiseptic, in that moment I nearly felt sick to my stomach. Lately strong scents or other various things made me uncontrollably nauseous.

I sat up slightly in my bed and looked around. All seemed normal until I turned my attention to the farthest right corner of the room. There sitting in all his glory was the phantom himself. His arms were folded across his chest and his head was slightly bowed, I'd concluded that he was asleep. Why was he still here? He made it very clear to me that he had absolutely no intent to show interest in me. Slowly I got out of bed and made my way over to him; I had to approach this the right way I didn't want him to spring at me. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his steady breaths and closed eyes showed just how relaxed he was.

"Erik?" I whispered his name and softly shook him from his slumber. He mumbled a few times and yawned.

"Claudine?" Once his eyes had opened his back went erect almost immediately as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Hello Erik." I smiled sheepishly, I was self-conscious at the fact that I was only wearing a night gown. Though that seemed silly, he's seen me without the gown.

"What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out of bed you're injured and…" He hesitated with the last part of the sentence.

"And?" I watched as he looked down at the floor and then right back up at me.

"Have you been feeling ill lately?" I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, that's such a random question."

"Just answer my question Claudine, have you felt ill lately?" His eyes snapped to mine and he held me in his icy stare.

"Y-yes I have, but only when I smell strong fragrances and sometimes early in the morning." Erik nodded his head and lowered his stare.

"Erik? What's the matter? You're starting to scare me." He looked back up at me then back down.

"Claude, the reason you've been feeling ill is because… well… uh… do you remember the night before the masquerade?" I thought back to that night and nodded.

"Well, due to the events that took place that night it seems that an unsatisfactory consequence has happened." He stood up and held his hands behind his back.

"Oh please don't tell me my Aunt found out, she'll murder the both of us!" Erik turned towards me and sighed,

"No Claude… I mean that you're pregnant… with my child." Those words struck me like lightning. Pregnant?

"Haha very funny Erik." I tried to laugh it off, this had to be one his sick jokes that he liked to play on me.

"I'm not kidding Claude; we need to find a solution to this problem before it gets out of hand." He paced back and forth.

"Problem?" I gripped the blanket that was covering me tightly.

"Yes Claude, this is a problem. This child should not even exist, and even if it did it should have been Christine's child." His eyes were on mine now. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, but instead of feeling heartbroken, I felt rage.

"How dare you." Erik looked away from me. "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you, but you weren't concerned with the consequences that night. In fact, you rather enjoyed it. My child is not a problem, in fact now they've become a source of happiness for me. Because now I have someone who'll love me unconditionally. Which more than I can say for you."

"You're getting rid of it, I have a tea that will destroy the fetus." Erik's jaw was tense.

"I'm not killing my child." I stood from my bed.

"Claude quit being stubborn and think rationally for once in your life." Erik walked up to me and held my shoulders. "Think about the risks, what this can do to your reputation and your health." His eyes were pleading now, the amount of emotions this man filtered through himself baffled me.

"Don't touch me!" I threw his arms of me and back away from him.

"Claude…" He tried to walk closer to me again and then stopped.

"You don't get to act like you care about me. Don't act like you give one damn about my reputation. I know that you prefer Christine to me. I know that this child is a problem for you. But like it or not Erik, I'm keeping this baby. Like it or not this child has your blood running through its veins." I was shaking at this point, everything that I said to him made my blood boil.

"Fine then, if that's what you wish then keep it. But don't expect me to father it, I will not acknowledge that thing as my own spawn." With those words being said he turned on his heel and headed for the doorway.

"Good luck Claudine." Once he left I let my tears flow freely. With or without him I was going to get through this.

A Few Weeks later

Erik's P.O.V

It's been weeks since I've told Claude about her pregnancy, I hadn't wanted to say those things that I did but I couldn't let her get her hopes up. The doctor had expressed to me that she could have a miscarriage at any time. That or she was at risk to give birth to a still born. The very idea of her going through that pain was too much for me to bear. It made my heart wrench.

"So I see you're nursing your sorrows." A small voice rang out in the darkness of my home.

"What do you want Antoinette? Here to reprimand me?" I held my cup of whisky tighter.

"Yes I am actually. How could you say those things to her Erik?" She walked closer behind me.

"I have my reasons now leave me be." I downed the last of my whiskey and looked into the empty glass.

"What reason could possibly be a good enough reason for you to say she was a mistake. That your child was a mistake!" Antoinette hardly rose her voice, but given the circumstances I understand why she's upset.

"Because she can lose the baby any day now." I got up and refilled my drink.

"What?" Antoinette's voice was now breathless and shocked.

"When she jumped in front of me, to save me she took on a lot of trauma. Which in turn put a lot of stress on the baby, and since it's so early in the pregnancy it's likely she can lose it, even later on there can be complications." Once again I tightened my grip on the glass. "I didn't want her to get her hopes up… and she can't be with me. A life down here isn't a life she or my child deserves to live. I can't do that to her." I looked down at the contents of my desk and sighed.

"Then why is this life good enough for Christine?"

"Christine could continue to sing here at the opera, but Claude can't continue to play while pregnant it's too much strain for her." Antoinette placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Erik…why is it that you care so much for Claudine but you push her away so often?" I looked up at her and sighed.

"Because she deserves better than a monster like me. I don't know how to be a husband to her let alone a father to our child. With Christine at least she'll have her singing to distract her from my flaws." Antoinette pursed her lips and looked down at me.

"You don't know Claudine that well then, since the day you two have met she's been trying to break down your walls. She's been looking past your flaws; in fact, it was working given the situation you two are in now. If what you're saying is true about her possible miscarriage, then you need to be there for her now more than anything." She squeezed my shoulder slightly. "Or at the very least keep an eye on her." She then stepped back and began to walk away.

"The decision is yours, and you should only approach her when you're ready." With that Madame Giry left me to ponder. Why was I persuading myself that I had no feelings for Claude? It was obvious that I was falling for her, maybe my warped reality of Christine was blurring my vision. I had to decide what I wanted… and fast.

* * *

 **Hello my loves! So this chapter got a bit dark and I apologize, but I promise there will be a bit of fluff in the next one! The next chapter is going to skip ahead by a few months, and there will be a few surprises as well! In regards to the timeline and plot of the movie I may go a bit AWOL. Why? Because it's fun and its good to get the creative juices flowing. Anyways I want to thank you all for sticking by my side through the entirety of this story. Your views and your reviews are much appreciated! Speaking of which I'm going to have a poll on my page where you (the lovely readers of my story) will have a say of what happens next in the story. Now because of this it may take a bit of time to get the next chapter out because I need to allow some time for you guys to vote and what not. However, if there's little to non of participation then I will decide the fate of our characters and you can't complain :P. Anyways I hope you guys have a safe and blessed day and for all of my American readers I hope you have fun holiday next week!**

 **-Kara**


	19. Author Update

**Author Update**

 **Alright guys my polls are up! Feel free to vote I'm gonna set a deadline and the deadline is going to be the 24th of this month! Have fun!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Fleeing

The weeks that followed were difficult both physically and emotionally, Erik had not spoken to me and I hadn't spoken to him. He was still up to his usual antics, they were growing more dangerous and violent by the day. I couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt anymore. My hormones were off the charts; I was crying at every single little thing! Meg would say something so sweet and I'd lose it. Neither Meg or Christine know of my pregnancy and I intend to keep it that way. My aunt said that I can only keep it a secret for so long, even though it's been nearly a month my stomach was already beginning to grow. It was subtle but it was there, truth be told I missed Erik. I missed my friend, I missed his music and his teasing demeanor. But he made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with me… with us. It was getting to the point where I couldn't stand to be in the Opera House anymore, it was suffocating me. I'd become good friend with the doctor who treated me. He was the one that was making sure I was okay and he made sure that the baby was okay as well. Sometimes he would let me assist him with his work, however many people objected to the idea. The world may be modernizing but many people still believe that a woman's place is at home.

But I can't help but be drawn in by medical sciences. It all fascinates me; the doctor would have seemed to agree with me. He told me I could be a better doctor than any man who lived and breathed. Had it not been for the given circumstance I might have pursued this field, but with a child there was no chance of me having a career. My Aunt Giry refused to let me pick up anything heavy or anything that would require me to bend too far over. She'd then lecture me about how I needed to eat more. It was hard to eat, between being nauseous all the time and being depressed; food was the last thing on my mind. Sometimes my mind did drift back to America, to my mother. She never wrote me like she promised, I missed her so much. She'd probably be ashamed of me, who would be proud of a nearly 20-year-old, unwed, pregnant daughter? I couldn't face my mother, there's no doubt in my mind that my aunt has already written to her about my situation. No, I couldn't go back to America I had to go somewhere else. Somewhere safer and more remote, maybe Ireland would work. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Claudine?" My aunts voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Come in." My voice was small and frail. My aunt entered my room and stood before me. I knew I looked like a complete mess, I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was thrown up into a lazy bun.

"Claudine look at you, let's get you bathed and cleaned up." My aunt proceeded to walk in and help me up. We walked out of the room, her arm looped in mine as we walked silently to the common bath house.

"I'll heat up some water and you just relax." She walked off for a few moments before returning with a pitcher of hot water. She poured it into the bath tub and walked off again, she repeated this process until the bath was full of hot water.

"Go ahead and undress, I have business to attend to for now but you just relax and let your troubled mind ease." She walked off and I did as I was told. But my mind wouldn't ease, I needed to get out of France. I needed to disappear.

Erik's P.O.V

For weeks I had been trying to compose a new opera but with no such luck. I couldn't get Claude off my mind. I missed her smile and her terrible jokes, I couldn't even remember the last time I had ever smiled so much. Christine never made me feel the way that Claude did, she treated me like an actual human being. Claude wasn't fearful of me; I was just a mere person in her eyes. Isn't that what I've been striving for after all these years, to be accepted by at least one person in my lifetime?

"Erik?" I looked behind me to see Madame Giry behind me. She had that pointed look on her face. The kind she had before she lectured me.

"What is it Antoinette? This better not be about Claude again." Even saying her name sent a pang through my chest.

"It is and you need to snap out of it Erik, you need each other. Neither of you have slept a wink since the argument." I rolled my eyes.

"What do I care that she can't sleep?" I did care a lot.

"She's the mother of your child." My child…

"I don't care for that thing that's growing inside of her, nothing but a drunken mistake." I made sure to make my voice as venomous as possible.

"Are you that selfish? That you would cast your own child, your own blood off as nothing? Just as your own mother did to you?" I snapped my head towards her.

"You forget your place." She glared at me.

"You need to make things right with her before it's too late Erik. Don't let your wounds and insecurities stand in your way of happiness. This opera house has nothing more for you but a life of darkness." I sighed, she was right.

"I can't leave my music; I can't leave Christine." I couldn't leave her… could I?

"You're an idiotic man! How many times do you have to hear it before you believe it? Christine does not love you! There's no future with her!" This made my blood boil.

"Oh and I suppose that there's a future with your niece? The girl with no family, no title, not a penny to her name? A pregnant wench with no prospects? At least Christine is making a name for herself!" Giry stood straight and cleared her throat.

"Christine has only made a name for herself with your help. Not because she's ambitious. Claudine is a gifted child and if you'd pull your stubborn head from your ass you would have noticed. Now I have a sick niece, who might I add despite herself still loves you. I have a feeling you love her as well Erik, otherwise you'd be able to compose." She then flounced out of my lair and back into the world of light.

MEANWHILE…

I left the bath house feeling refreshed but my mind was still troubled, staying here was not an option anymore. Rushing to my room I ran to the very same spot where I hid my locket, I'd been saving money since I've arrived in this damned place. I had to get to Ireland and make a new life for my child and I. Taking the money and few belongings I wrapped my aunts shawl around my shoulders and left. I wouldn't dare to look back, if I had I would have ran straight into that monster's arm. I felt so guilty about leaving my family without a word. Meg would be devastated. But I needed to do this, I had to detox myself from him. It was a thirty-minute walk from the opera house to the carriage port, from there I would have to take a ship to get there. This was not going to be an easy journey…

* * *

 **Alright guys! Theres chapter 19! So I'm going to take a few minutes to address somethings, firstly the polls were a huge flop, there was very little participation. So I will write the story as I had originally planned. Secondly, the next chapter will take place after the Opera House fire so that'll be a few months in advance. Lastly, I cant wait to write the next few chapters. I only have a few left before this story is complete. I will be doing a sequel but the title of the book is still pending. PM me if you have any ideas and I just might put you in the story as a secondary character! Best of wishes to you my loves!**

 **-Kara**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The Months that Followed…

My arrival to Ireland was surprisingly easier than my journey from America to France. I still had to cross a small portion of the Atlantic. Aside from the morning sickness and constant feeling of impending doom I rather enjoyed myself, having some time to think was long overdue. With the constant buzz of the opera house I wasn't really allowed to have a private moment to myself. I was either composing, gossiping with Meg, or I was with… No I had to stop thinking about him. He was the past and I had to move towards the future. But I knew deep down that I could never truly forget him. My child that resided within my belly was my constant reminder that I had let myself fall too far into the sea of passion.

Upon my arrival to Ireland it was absolutely pouring, seems as though that fair weather just wasn't in my cards whenever I travelled. I arrived to a small town by the name of Clarina, just off of the coast. Instantaneously when I smelled the salt sea I felt at ease, this was the smell of new beginnings. While walking to my cottage I could see that many of the people here had worn faces. But they were so friendly, I met an old man by the name of Thomas, he was no older than 65 I believe. Offered to carry my bags for me, I declined of coarse because he was just as thin as I was.

Once I finally reached my destination I could hear the familiar buzz of busy bodies. Dishes were being stacked and men were smoking and mumbling about how their wives constantly nagged them. The women talked in hushed tones about the latest gossip in town, covering their mouths and giggling like school girls.

"Who are you?" I felt a small tug at my dress, when I looked down I saw a little boy. He was probably around the age of seven.

"I'm Claudine, please to meet your acquaintance young man." I crouched down to his level and held my hand out to him.

"You look new here, and you have a funny accent." He stuck his little thumb in his mouth and looked me up and down.

"Brian leave our poor guest alone, go play with sheep or something." His mother came through the kitchen doors and stood before us. She was a tall woman with dark brown hair, I liked her right away she had a kind spirit.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Claudine." I stood and shook her hand. She took my hand and pulled me towards her.

"You don't have to be so formal dear, come sit with me and we'll chat." She led me to a table that was set up to a bay window. I would never get used to the amount of beauty that Ireland had to offer. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moor?" She smiled as I pulled my attention back to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be distracted." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh don't even bother with it dear, when shes calls your attention you can't help but look." She smiled.

"So in regards to room and board I can pay my way as long as I find work." At the rate I was going I had to find work soon. I had to support my child and I.

"Pish Posh, you have a job here if you want it. I need help in the bakery anyways. Marlene just quit on me, the sour cow." She chuckled.

"Thank you so much! Honestly!" I smiled and took her hands in mine.

"Oh it's nothing dear, how could I turn a single mother away from my door stoop." My heart stopped in my chest.

"H-how did you know?" Her eyes trailed down to my stomach and she smiled.

"Dear, I have six children. I know all the signs. That and your belly is slightly showing already. Looks like a strong one there." She smiled.

"Oh."

"If you don't mind me asking dear, but where is the father?" I took my hands and put them in my lap and clenched the fabric of my dress.

"He- he's gone." I couldn't even bare to think about him. The way he looked at me in disgust.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I don't know when to mind my own sometimes." She took her handkerchief out and handed it to me.

"That why you anyone and anything with a pulse!" He husband exclaimed from his little corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Just eat your porridge and worry about whether or not I'll feed you slop or not old man." They carried on with one another like for the duration of the morning. I went from crying to laughing within minutes. Maybe I could be happy here.

Erik's P.O.V

She was gone for so long now, I missed her antics and laugh. Most days I couldn't help but wonder how she was and how she was getting along with the pregnancy. The opera house had become such a cold and bleak place since she left me. I missed our friendship and her delicious vegetable soup. I missed the way her red hair curled and sprung out in wild directions and the dotted freckles across her face. But what I missed most was her eyes… how they could hold me in my place like she casted a spell on me. I just…missed her.

I couldn't write, I couldn't sleep and even when Christine would glance my way I… I didn't know what I felt anymore. Not like it mattered anymore, she was gone with no clue to where she had gone. Her difficult aunt refused to spill any of the details, I didn't even deserve to write to her. I have every right to though, I mean the woman is carrying my child for Christ's sake! My child… huh if anything I would have thought Christine would have borne my children, that or I would have never fathered.

Despite everything I had to focus on what I had in front of me. Claudine left me. Tonight I will make Christine mine, I'll prove my love to her with my latest opera. She will be mine.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sooooooo... I know I've been MIA lately... again. I know I'm such a mean author! But good news I started school again and I found a full time job at my local zoo! Yay! The next chapter will go about maybe six months into the future. Be prepared for the drama and such! I love you guys so much! Your support and your reviews mean so much to me and I enjoy reading them. Private message me if you have any questions or if you just wanna say hi! Bye guys! The next chapter should be up by the 28th of January!**

 **-Kara**


	22. Chapter 22

21\. Roselynn

A lot happened in the past year, I moved to Ireland and began my new life in Clarina. The Morris', the kind people who took me in upon my arrival were like the family I've missed. With the absence of my mother I had feared my impending labor. But Clara, the kind old woman helped me with everything. She taught me how to stitch baby clothes, make bottles, and put the little one to bed. I had plenty of practice, being that she had just had a little one shortly after I arrived. Day by day my baby grew stronger and bigger, the baby was a smart one too. Every time I even thought about his/her father they would kick my belly hard.

The third month was horrendous, I hadn't much trouble with morning sickness until my third month. I had to lay down on my bed frequently and often times Clara was left to herself in the bakery. She of coarse being the gentle soul that she was, told me that I needed to rest. Her husband Thomas took a while to warm up to me. He would go on about how sinful it was to have an unmarried mother in the house. His favorite pastime was asking me if I was going to baptize my child in the Catholic Church or not. I'd thought about it, growing up I never had any religious background. For the sake of keeping the peace I told him that most likely I would. That seemed to have calmed him down quite a bit. Their children were a bit mischievous, I enjoyed playing with them and gossiping with the older girls. Their oldest daughter was around the age of 13, she had a quick wit about her.

My first few months were easy; it was the coming months that would prove to be most difficult. When word broke through that the Opera house had been set on fire by a violent masked man, my world shattered. The papers could only assume that "the Phantom was dead; he either was burnt alive or he was thought to have killed himself. I cried all night, when I could somehow fall asleep my dreams were plagued with memories of him. Eventually, Clara had pulled me out of my depressive state by telling me that I had to think about my baby. My baby… that was the last piece of Erik that I had. Clara was right, my baby deserved a mother who loved them, not some depressed woman.

But the weeks only got harder, my due date was two weeks late and the doctor had ordered me to bed rest. It was incredibly boring, had it not been for the children who brought me stories to read them then I would have gone mad. My water did break eventually; it broke on the first of March. The doctor and midwife helped me as best as they could but I ended up passing out from the pain. I woke up two days after I gave birth, I saw Clara rocking a little white bundle in her lap whispering little coos to the baby. She smiled and handed my baby to me, she had my hair and my nose. But she had Erik's eyes and his smile. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Almost immediately I began to cry.

I wish he had been here to see her at least, even if he wanted nothing to do with us. Starting out it wasn't easy to take care of her. I decided her name was Roselynn. Roselynn quickly became the center of every customer's attention. When she got to the age where she could have sweet cream they often snuck some to her.

"What a beautiful baby girl." Delphine O'Connor was a recurring customer along with her snobbish friends.

"Thank you Delphine." I had half a mind to turn around and hit her with the cookie sheet.

"Honestly Claudie, I don't know how you do it. Raising a baby on your own after the father runs out on you." I snapped my head in her direction.

"I manage just fine." I walked over to Roselynn and picked her up from her high chair.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to change and feed my daughter it's almost time for her nap." Storming out of the front of the bakery shop I walked into the backroom to the stairs that led to the house.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that my love, having to listen to her voice." Roselynn made a noise that almost resembled a laugh.

"I'll assume that I am forgiven."

Erik's P.O.V

My nights since my precious opera house had been destroyed consisted of alcohol and pointless ramblings. I'd lost everything… my legacy, my love, my closest friend Claudine. Claudine… My mind often wandered to how she was doing and how our baby was. Had she given birth yet? Was it successful? Was she and the baby okay? Madame Giry had still refused to disclose Claude's address to me.

"You are in no state to write to her." Was often her answer.

"She is the mother of my child and I at least deserve to know if it's a boy or girl." I often retorted with that phrase. It wasn't until 6 months after the incident did she relent.

"It's a baby girl." She said it so suddenly one day.

"I- I have a daughter?" I take back. Claude had given birth to our daughter.

"Yes, her name is Roselynn." She handed me a small photograph, in the photograph Claude was smiling and proudly holding our daughter. She looked beautiful, just like her mother.

"Where are they?" I stood and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose that information to you Erik. Claudine is fine and so is your daughter." I grit my teeth together and clenched my fist.

"I have the right to meet my daughter." Madame Giry stood in her normal manner.

"Do you think that acting like this will get you your way? You need to control your anger and alcoholism." Slowly I calmed myself down.

"Please… I need to meet her… even if I never see her again. I can't go through life knowing that I have a daughter and never meeting her." Begging was a new subject to me.

"Why are you wanting to be so involved suddenly? Just months ago you wanted nothing to do with my niece." She glared down at me.

"Because… I don't know… suddenly I just…" She held her hand up to me.

"I will give you her location but I will come with you. If my niece refuses to see you then she will not see you. If she doesn't want her daughter to have any further contact with you then that is how it will be." I nodded slowly.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So heres chapter 21! I want to thank you guys for reading I know that my organizational skills need improvement. This story will be coming to end soon but not to worry there will be a sequel. I won't go too much in detail about it because I want it to be a surprise. Anyways, message me if you have any questions! Eventually I do plan on going through and editing this entire story. Thanks you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	23. Chapter 23

22\. Ghosts from the Past

Madame Giry and I had been at sea for what felt an eternity, with each passing day my anxiety grew greater. Had fate been as cruel to my daughter as it had been to me? Did she inherit my deformity? Antoinette reassured me that that was the least of my problems. Claudine was bound to let me have it when she saw me. She even told me that Claudine might have moved on from me. Obviously she wasn't a positive force, she was still upset at the fact I didn't take my fatherly responsibility more seriously.

"You shouldn't have left them in the first place." That was her favorite phrase during the duration of our journey.

"Last I checked it was your niece who left me." She scoffed at my retort.

"It's not like you left her with much to work with, you're a very difficult man. What she saw in you before, I have no idea." My eyebrow twitched.

"Besides I had other things going on in my life Antoinette, I had an opera house to run." I hated being stuck in this cramped room with her.

"You mean people to boss around, murder and frighten. Oh and let's not forget the fact that you basically flaunted your love for Christine in front of Claudine." She crossed her thin arms and scowled at me.

"I did not flaunt anything in front of Claudine." My voice slightly raised.

"Obviously you did otherwise she wouldn't have been pregnant." She looked away from me and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"ANTOINETTE!"

Claudine's P.O.V

It was a rainy day in Clarina, nothing new about that but it was almost like the rain had an ominous under tone to it.

"Strange weather." Thomas spoke up from his corner, a rare occurrence.

"Something is coming no doubt." Clara dried her hands with her apron and looked out at the rain.

"But it's not a heavy rain like usual, in fact I would imagine taking a walk right now would be the most refreshing thing right now." I smiled and looked at Clara who smiled and waved me off.

"I have some letters that need to go to the post, I'll watch after Roselynn she's about due for nap now anyways." I got up and grabbed the letters from the basket by the door.

"I'll be back before she wakes up." I took my mother's shawl and the umbrella by the door and walked out of the house. The post office was about a thirty-minute walk there and back, most of the time it was too muddy to walk and Thomas would have to take the cart with him. The only downside of walking was that I'd more than likely have an encounter with Delphine. Her father was the owner of most of the building here and she usually hung around the post office. She loved to torment this poor boy named Samuel.

Truth be told I did miss Paris, I missed my Aunt and Meg. I didn't miss the drama and oppressiveness. Here I didn't have to be a lady of society, I could just be a humble bakery shop worker with my daughter. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to be looking for love anytime soon. I needed to focus on Roselynn and give her the life she deserves, who knows maybe she'll develop my piano skills. Oh how my fingers ached to dance across the ivory keys, even if it was just once more in my lifetime. But such luxuries in a middle class family didn't exist. I was content with this life and I had no intention of abandoning it anytime soon.

"Good Afternoon Claude!" Samuels voice startled me as I looked up. I had reached the post office and it appeared Samuel was about to make his runs.

"Good Afternoon Sammy, how's your mother?" I smiled.

"Eh she's my mom, cross as ever." He smiled wide, he had a gap between his two top teeth. It always amused me, he had such a funny smile.

"Got some postage for me there Claude?" He held his hands out and I gave him the letters.

"Oh right, sorry about that my mind has been in the habit of drifting today." He chuckled and I looked sheepishly at the ground.

"What's new? Anyways I was wondering do you want to head to Quins pub with me tonight?" The blush was apparent on his face, there was no doubt in my mind that he had intentions to court me.

"Oh, Sammy… you know I can't I have to be home with Roselynn and I can't ask Clara and Thomas to watch her on such short notice like that. They've got little ones of their own." I looked down at my feet and shuffled them uncomfortably.

"That's alright Claude I get it. Your daughter comes first. But if you change your mind you know where to find me." He winked and began to walk in the opposite direction I had come from. Sammy was such a sweet man, but I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again.

Erik's P.O.V

Antoinette and I finally arrived to port, after our arrival we took a carriage to the town Clarina where Claude was supposedly staying. On our way there I saw a woman with a black umbrella walking towards town. I didn't really get a good look at her face but she seemed oddly familiar. We arrived to the inn where she was staying, as soon as we walked in we were greeted by six faces.

"MOM! YOU HAVE A CUSTOMER!" The smallest boy shouted up stairs. His mother obviously heard him as she rushed down the stairs.

"How many times have I told you children not to shout while I put the baby down!" She scolded her little boy as he ran from her grasp.

"I'm sorry sir, children will be children. What can I help you with?" She smiled and smoother her apron.

"I received a letter from one of your occupants here, her name is Claudine she's my niece. Is she here?" Antoinette pushed past me and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Why yes she's working here and boarding here, but she's out running errands for me right now. Would you like a room at all? You'd better hurry our spring festival is up and coming and people from neighboring villages like to take part in it." This woman could talk, but something about her was so calming.

"Yes we would like two rooms please." I started take out my money so I could pay her but she shook her head.

"Any family of Claude's are family of ours. Pick whatever room you'd like." She walked off towards the bakery part of the building.

"Let's go get settled Erik, there's no point in waiting here." Antoinette started to walk up the stairs, I started to follow after her but I paused and looked at the door.

"Erik, if you're not up here by the time I'm to my room I'll drag you by the ear!" Antoinette had that look in her eyes, but I could help but roll my own.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Claude's P.O.V

I walked up towards the front of the house, but before I could get to the doorway Clara's children stopped me.

"CLAUDE! WE HAVE GUESTS!" They all shouted at the same time.

"We do? Already?" The inn wasn't expected to have visitors until midday tomorrow.

"Yes! It's a lady with a long braid and a scary looing man dressed in black." That made my blood run cold.

"Clarence, did this man have a white mask on?" He nodded his head.

"I think so, I couldn't get a good look at him though." I ran into the house and towards the bakery.

"Clara!" She turned her head towards me and gasped.

"Good heavens child, what's the matter you look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I might as well have! Who does he think he is? Just to walk in on our lives like this? After he wanted nothing to do with us!" I paced the floor as Clara watched me with a confused look on her face.

"Who dear?" I whipped around and faced her.

"Er- it's not important right now. Was a woman with him?" She nodded.

"Yes she claimed to be your Aunt." I stopped and smiled.

"What room is she in?"

"I believe she's in room 38." She smiled and I thanked her before leaving. I ran towards the stairs and I flew past all of the doors until I came to room 38. I softly knocked on the door and I heard some shuffling.

"Claudine?" My aunt flew the door open and smiled at me.

"Aunt Giry!" I flew at her and hugged her close to me.

"My dear Claudine! Look at you!" She held me at arm's length and gazed at me.

"Aunt, is he here?" I lowered my voice and looked into her room.

"Yes, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He's in room 40, the last room down the hall." Hugging my Aunt one last time I walked out of her room and down the hallway. I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door. Just as I was about to walk away his door swung open and I was left paralyzed with the realization that we were alone in the hallway.

"Claude?" His voice still sounded like velvet and it sent shivers down my spine. I turned around slowly and stared him down. My hands were shaking and my knees felt as though they would give out at any minute.

"Hello Erik."

* * *

 **Alright Guys! There you go! So I have some news I have recently just started another account on fictionpress where I will start to publish some more original work. However, I dont think I will have anything in the works until this story has come to it's conclusion. That being said I want you guys to know how much I appreciate the reviews and feedback. Seriously without you guys I wouldn't be motivated to write another chapter. You guys have made this such an amazing experience for me and I can't ever ask for greater fans. So in regards to the story things are about to heat up and get juicy. Because really, should you expect any less from this drama filled romance? As usual review and leave whatever feedback you'd like. Feel free to message me as well! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	24. Chapter 24

23\. Confrontations and First Meetings

"Claudine…" Erik looked at me, his piercing blue eyes that both he and Roselynn shared pierced through me. We stood there for several minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the small ticking of a clock and my slightly panicked breathing.

"We have a lot to talk about." I tried to steady my voice, even still his presence was still unnerving and intimidating. He stood there silently, his eyes never left mine except for the brief moment where he would look behind me.

"What are you doing here Erik?" He flinched slightly at the sudden raise in my voice.

"I'm here to see my daughter, whom you've kept to yourself." As soon as he said that my anger ran rampant. Perhaps it was because I had gone so long without confront him. Or maybe it was because I hadn't the chance to focus on my own emotions while taking care of Roselynn.

"Are you being serious right now? You're the one who didn't want me- didn't wat us. I gave you chance after chance to be with me Erik! But you would rather spend your affections on someone who would never love you. I was prepared to give myself to you! I was prepared to love you for who you were and what you were! I hadn't planned on falling in love with you! I wanted to be a pianist! That was the entire reason why I came to your Opera House in the first place! Had I known that I would have had to deal with an arrogant ass such as yourself I would have stayed in America! I would have stayed with my mother, I would have married and begun a life of a dreary housewife. Dealing with you and your mixed signals has made me realize that, that would have been a whole better life besides this one. I don't regret having Roselynn, she's the best thing out of meeting you. If it weren't for her I would have wished I'd never met you. I don't want anything to do with you! Let alone look at you right now!" Erik stood before me with a bewildered look on his face. My chest heaved heavily, shaking I took a deep breath.

"But, I am not the one who gets to decide whether or not Roselynn would want something to do with you. Should she decide that she would like you to be a part of her life once she reaches a certain age then I'll respect that. But let me tell you something, the moment she tells me that she no longer wants anything to do with you, then you are done. If you ever make her feel the way you made me feel, you are done. If you ever make her feel unloved, unwanted, irrelevant, or even the smallest amount of inferiority, You. Are. Done. Do I make myself clear?" Erik nodded. Smoothing my hair and my dress I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Glad we came to an understanding." With that being said I left without another word or glance.

Erik's P.O.V

After Claude left I just stood there, when had she changed so much? She had somehow transformed from this timid young girl to a full on confident woman. Had motherhood changed her so much? Had I hurt her that much? After about an hour or so after she talked(scolded) to me I heard a small wail. It was followed by a hurried sound of feet, eventually the wailing had ceased and I slowly got up. Walking towards the door I opened it and cringed as it squeaked.

After a few minutes of pausing I continued to walked down the hallway, following the soft sounds of whimpering and cooing. Coming to another door, I could clearly here what was happening in there.

"Claude, you've both been through so much. I know he did you wrong but can't you give him another chance?" Antoinette's voice sounded as if she were pleading with Claude.

"Aunt Giry, he not only deserted me but Roselynn. She nearly grew up without a father. I can't forgive him for that." Claude sounded exhausted.

"Are you sure it's just that? Look, I know he's not the easiest person to talk to."

"He more than that, he's stubborn, selfish, arrogant, and just plain moronic." I narrowed my eyes, she wasn't saying that nearly a year ago.

"Yes, that's true but admit it to yourself Claude there's a small part of you that still loves him." I leaned further in and listened. There was a long pause until eventually I heard a long sigh.

"Yes, but I mostly love him for the fact that he gave me Roselynn. I don't think I could love him the same way I once did. Besides there's a man in town who seems to have taken an interest in me." Once she mentioned this man her voice became more light. Jealousy coursed through my veins. Without a second thought I knocked on the door, again there was a long pause until I heard the shuffling of feet walk towards the door.

"Oh Erik, what a surprise." Antoinette glanced inside, then looked back at me.

"May I come in?" I looked at her. I'm sure my eyes were pleading with her as she looked back inside. Opening the door, she motioned me to come in after gaining Claude's approval. I wasn't prepared to see the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. In Claude's arms was a small bundle of blankets. The small child looked over at me, her eyes were the same shade as mine yet she looked so much like Claude.

"Would you like to hold her?" Claudine looked at me. Her own purple eyes were enough to make me shiver.

"Can I? I don't want to hurt her." Claude rolled her eyes and handed her to me.

"Just make sure you support her head with your arm and hold her steady." Doing as she instructed I looked down upon the tiny little creature in my arms.

"Hello there little one. I'm your papa." Immediately my heart softened and I smiled down upon her. She smiled back and made a few funny noises. Eventually her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Instinctively I started to gently rock her. Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at Claudine.

"She's so beautiful. I'm so sorry Claude…" I looked down at my little Rose and smiled.

"I love you Roselynn."

* * *

 **Alright guys! I decided to end this chapter on a sweet note after Claudine's verbal smackdown. Poor Erik! Anyways the next chapter will be full of drama, betrayals, jealousy, and misunderstandings. The good stuff that I know you guys crave! Leave a review on what you thought about Claudine's little confrontation. I know Erik seems kind of wimpy, but trust me he's going to get more, how the youth of today put's it, swole. For us older generations that means more macho. weird right? I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	25. Chapter 25

24\. The Spring Festival

While Erik held Roselynn I could see him soften up, it was almost as if he had a heart. However, I knew better than to allow myself to fall for that. He may be a father now but he's still the same Erik that broke my heart. I couldn't focus on him now anyways, Clara needed me to help her prepare for the guests that were arriving tomorrow. Rooms needed to be dusted and aired out, bread needed to be backed and the children need to be minded. With the arrival of the Spring Festival came a time of rebirth, many came from miles around to feel the cool air from the moor.

"Thinking hard dear?" Clara's voice interrupted my thoughts. Gently I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow. Sammy asked me to go with him again, but I think I'll just stay and help you." Clara gave me a look and made a disproving noise.

"You're only young once, let the poor boy take you out. He's been reeling for you since the moment you landed in this little town." She chuckled.

"Oh he has not! Were just friends, besides his parents would never let us be with one another. I'm an unwed woman with a child." He would be better off without me anyways.

"His parents are wonderful people; they'd be ignorant not to love you. Besides Sammy is a good man I'm sure he would love to raise Roselynn on his own." I smiled at the thought. I'd be lying if I hadn't wondered what it would be like if Sammy raised Roselynn. Would I be happy with him? Before I could say anything Clara spoke again, this time her face was uneasy.

"Claudine? Do you know the strange man that arrived here yesterday?" She looked towards the stairwell almost expecting to see him round the corner at any given minute.

"Yes, that would be Roselynn's father." I blew a strand curl out of my face.

"That's her father? Oh honey no wonder why you got pregnant!" She exclaimed and chuckled lightly.

"Clara!" My face went red.

"What, if I weren't married with six children and an infant… What I'm trying to say is that hes handsome Claude!" She covered her face and giggled.

"He's not that handsome." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's not that handsome?" Almost on cue Delphine pranced her uppity self into the bakery.

"No one of your concern Delphine, it's a private matter discussed between Clara and myself." Her eyebrow slightly twitched.

"Now, Now Claudie it's not nice to keep secrets you know." Her slick smile made me want to vomit.

"Delphine, can I interest you in some blueberry scones perhaps? How's your mother?" I gave a grateful nod to Clara for trying to defuse the situation.

"No actually I'm meeting someone here." Her smirk sent a shiver down my spine.

I looked behind me and low and behold there was Erik standing there. I eyed him and for a brief moment I felt the familiar sensation of my heart breaking.

"Are you ready to go Miss O'Connor?" His voice was shaky and nervous. I knew that Delphine had somehow pressured him into a date. However, that didn't leave me any less angry. I couldn't believe he would go out with her! None the less this was certainly out of character for him, he usually stayed out the way of anyone he passed.

"Of course, and please call me Delphine, _Erik_." She said he name with such slyness as she took his arm and looked at me.

"I really wish we could stay, but I've promised Erik here I'd give him a tour of the town and moor." With that being said they strolled on out of the bakery and onto the street.

"What a geebag, really." Clara turned towards me and saw the apparent horror on my face.

"Dear, what's the matter?" She put her hand on my arm and look at me.

"That man… he always has to flaunt something in front of me." I looked down towards the ground and began to climb up the stairs.

"Claudine." Clara's soft voice tried to sway me to stay.

"I think I hear Roselynn; I should check on her." I sauntered up the steps, the thing was I wasn't heartbroken over the fact that he was out with Delphine. I was more upset that he wasn't going to at least fight to be a part of our lives. A little part of me I guess believed that he had the intention of actually wanting to be a family. I can't trust him. Not again.

Erik's P.O.V

"This is the shop that my father bought when a family couldn't afford the lease any longer." Delphine had been carrying on for nearly an hour about all the shops her family owned. In truth I could have cared less, the only thing that really occupied my mind right now was my daughter.

"Are you going to the spring festival tomorrow?" I turned and looked at her.

"Oh I don't think so. I don't do well in large crowds." She hooked her arm through mine and pouted.

"Oh but it'll be so much fun! You should be my date; I won't take no for an answer." She smiled as I reluctantly grinned.

"Whatever would please you Mademoiselle." We were out for another hour or so before she decided to release me from her bonds. I walked back to the inn and paused for a moment. One of the windows leading upstairs was open. I could see Claudine holding our daughter, she looked so happy with her. Smiling I walked into the bakery, past the wrestling boys, and up the stairs. I knocked at the door and I heard Claudine grant me entry.

"Oh, you're home." As soon as she saw me her tone changed.

"How's Roselynn?" I walked over to her and peered down at the tiny little baby.

"She's fine." Claudine walked over towards the wooden crib and she laid Roselynn down.

"So are you going to the festival tomorrow?" She began to pick up non-existent items, she would look around for something that would seemingly have a spot and move it.

"Yes I am." Her answer was quick and short.

"Great, we could maybe go together then." I tried not to sound too hopeful but in truth I was dying to spend time alone with her.

"Sorry, I'm going with someone else. Aunt Giry has already agreed to watch Roselynn for me while I'm out." My eyebrow twitched.

"With whom are you going to go with?"

"I'm going with Sammy, he asked me and I said yes." She looked me square in the eye.

"Is this because I went out with Delphine for a stroll?" My voice lowered.

"What you do is of little concern to me." She turned on her heel and left the room. I tried to follow her but she stormed off into her own, slamming it behind her.

Claude's P.O.V

The day started off fairly eventful, with so many guests in the inn there was hardly a quiet minute. But the time came where everyone retreated to their own rooms in order to prepare for the festival. I walked to my room and pulled out a long blue dress, it's sleeves were long and slightly poofy. It was paired with a brown corset that stopped at the waist, it was one of my favorite dresses. Clara had taught me how to make it when I first arrived in Ireland. Throwing on the dress I then put on my best pair of boots. They, like the corset were brown as well, they even had a slight heel. I decided to put my hair up into a high ponytail, there was no doubt in my mind that there was going to be a lot of dancing. I tied a white ribbon into a bow, I figured that it would look nice. The last piece of my outfit was the locket, I smiled as I held in my hand. Things were so different now. I had my own daughter that I could pass this on to.

"Claudine! Sammy's here!" Clara rushed into my room and looked at me.

"Well look at you, all dressed up and looking beautiful." She gushed and walked over to me.

"You have fun dear, I'm sure we'll see each other there. Thomas and I need to close up shop before we leave though." She started to push me towards the door.

"Don't make that poor boy wait any longer." I smiled at her and started down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw not only Sammy but Erik as well. I decided it was probably best that I ignore Erik and just move on.

"You look beautiful Claude." Sammy blushed and held out a bouquet of flowers. Smiling I took them and thanked him Out of the corner of my eye I could see Erik watching us. Honestly it felt good to make him jealous.

"We should get going." Sammy nodded and we headed out for the festival.

Once we arrived to the festival grounds we could see that the entire population of the town had turned out for it. Not only that but there were quite a few groups of people whom were from other towns.

"Let's dance!" Sammy grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was a blur of laughter and colors from there. Until a slow playing melody started to play did I realize how close Sammy was to me. Sammy held his hand out to me, I smiled and took his hand I'm sure my face was blushing a deep red. My heart was racing and I couldn't help but let my head rest on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye though I could see a dark figure looming in the furthest corner of the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sammy's voice brought me back to him.

"Very much, thank you for asking me here." I smiled.

"No problem." He grinned and stopped dancing.

"Look, Claudine I know that I could never replace Roselynns father. But I know that I could be a good father to her and an even better husband to you." I slowly took a step away from him.

"Sammy?" The way he was talking was sweet but I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"I don't have a lot of money but I can offer you a home, love and security. Claude… what I'm trying to say is that I love you." He rubbed the back of his head and started to dig into his pocket. He took out a small silver ring, it wasn't much to look at but it was beautiful none the less.

"It's not much now but I promise you that I'll buy you a better one someday." He smiled shyly as he handed it to me. I took it and looked at it.

"Can I think about it?" Sammy's smiled faltered slightly as he nodded.

"Take all the time you need Claude." He was about to hug me but a strong arm pulled me away from him.

"We need to talk." A Erik's voice boomed as he dragged me away from Sammy.

* * *

 **Alright guys! So this story is coming to an end soon, as we start to say good-bye to this story we can look forward to the sequel of this story! I've already started to brainstorm about how this story is going to play out. Besides that, I want you guys to review and tell me how you think this is going to end I may put a poll up. Love you guys! Don't forget to review and leave any questions or feedback you may have.**

 **-Kara**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25. The Spring Festival Part 2

Erik pulled me through the crowd ignoring my protests and pleas to let go of my arm. It wasn't until he led us into an empty store did he release my arm.

"What's your problem?" I rubbed my arm and glared right at him.

"My problem? Oh that's rich coming from you. Trying to replace me with that boy are you?" Erik's eyes narrowed.

"Oh please, don't you start preaching about replacements. Besides he's not a boy he's more man than you and he actually has the intention of raising Roselynn." Erik walked closer to me.

"She's my daughter, I'll be damned if another man raises her. I'm her father." He gritted his teeth.

"You didn't know she even existed prior to you showing up and completely upsetting our lives. And who do you think you are to tell me who I can and can't be with! Especially after you were canoodling with Delphine!" My voice was raising with every word I uttered. How dare he lecture me!

"It was just a walk! I'm not going to marry her! Lord!" His voice was raising as well.

"You might as well, she has money. Besides I'm sure you two would have a very happy life and family together." I crossed my arms, the sooner her left our lives the better.

"I don't love her! God, Claudine I love you!" Those words echoed in the small shop.

"W-what?" My voice was now small and intimidated.

"I love you Claudine. It's always been you, not Christine, not Delphine. Only you. I was so blind before; I should have held onto you. I should have been there for you during the pregnancy and when you had Roselynn." The room was silent, I assumed that he was waiting for me to say something, once he was sure that I would not open my mouth he continued.

"I'm so sorry… for everything. For hurting you and making you feel unloved. If I could do it all over again I would choose you over Christine. I could live a thousand lives and I'd still choose you over her. Over anyone." His eyes and his cheeks were now wet, for the first time since I met Erik I saw his humanity.

"Erik… I don't know what to say…" He looked up at me, his eyes were pleading.

"Let's get married, we can go to America and start over. We can start our lives together; you, me, and Roselynn." He held my arms, he was shaking slightly and he appeared almost sincere.

"I gave you so many chances Erik, why should I let you in again. You can't just hurt me anymore. What about her? What if you hurt her?" My voice was cracking and Erik released my arms in a defeated manner. We both stood there silently, neither one of us said anything.

"Just give me a chance, let me take you out to dinner and I'll prove to you how serious I am about all of this." His ice blue eyes looked at me, it was almost as if he feared my answer.

"I guess that would be alright." I smiled softly as he sighed a breath of relief.

"How about next Saturday?" His voice rose with enthusiasm as he hugged me.

"Sounds fine." I hesitantly hugged him back. Without another word I walked out of the building. Once I arrived back to the festival I found Sammy waiting for me with a worried look on his face.

"Thank God Claude, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He looked behind me and protectively held my arm.

"I'm fine Sammy, I'm sorry about that." I smiled a him and he flashed me a goofy grin.

"Oh I don't know if I can forgive you that easily." He folded his arms and turned away from me. This left me in a laughing fit.

"Oh don't be like that." The rest of the evening was spent laughing and eating. I tried to avoid dancing again. The last thing I needed right now was Erik coming after me or Sammy again. The evening was ending and Sammy and I were walking towards the exit. However, before we could take one step out the door Erik stood before us.

"I'll walk you home Claude." He went to grab my hand but Sammy stepped in front of me before he could do so.

"I think not, I'm her date just who do you are?" Erik's eyes snapped from mine to Sammy's, there I saw the familiar danger in them.

"I'm the father of her child now if you'd permit me to I'd like to make sure Roselynn's mother I escorted home safely. Sammy was about to protest, but I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Sammy, he won't hurt me." Sammy gave me an unsure glance but quickly shifted to glare set on Erik.

"See that he treats you as a gentleman should." I smiled as he took my hand and laid a light kiss upon it.

"Oh believe me I will." I glanced at Erik who, might I add, was seething. We walked together down the long dark road that led back to the inn.

"You know you don't have to frown so much; we were just playing with you." Erik grunted when I nudged him playfully.

"Claude, I was serious about what I said. I want to marry you." He stopped and looked at me.

"I know you meant it Erik, but Sammy also offered me a proposal and quite honestly I don't know if I even want to be married." His eyes widened, it was too late before I realized that I had told him about my other marriage proposal.

"So you mean to tell me that little worm back there tried to take you from me? My family?" His words were venomous.

"First off I was never yours to take from, and secondly you just came back into our lives. Were hardly what you call a family." I walked ahead of him, but evidently the conversation wasn't over.

"Were a family whether you believe so or not Claude. That child ties you and me together forever, it's fate. We belong together." I stopped and eyed him.

"Who's to say we belong together? My fate is determined by my own hand, nothing can change my mind about what I've decided about us." He rose his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah and what's that decision?" He took a few steps towards me. My confidence was fading fast as I backed away and stuttered my next sentence.

"T-that were g-good only a-as f-friends." I refused to look up into those devious blue eyes of his.

"You see Claude", He lifted my chin so I would be forced to look him in the eyes, "I don't really believe you. I think that you've secretly missed me and that deep down you still love me." His lips curled into a condescending smile.

"T-that's not true." My knees and heart said otherwise.

"Looks like I need to remind you then." I didn't have time to react before he cast his lips upon my own.

And in that moment it seemed like time had stopped.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 25! I wanted to make this one a little more fluffy than my other chapters, but dang can we talk about how Claudine managed to get two marriage proposals in one night? Anyways, I put a poll up on my author page so please make sure you guys are voting! It's crucial for the next chapter that you guys participate in this poll! Like always leave a review, comment, or you can even tell me if you prefer Sammy or Erik. I love you guys and thank you for reading this chapter! Oh! One last thing before I go, my T key on my laptop is stuck so if theres any missing T's let me know and I'll try to fix it!**

 **-Kara**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26. Reconciled

Time had stopped the moment Erik's lips met mine, my eyes were wide yet the world appeared empty. Erik's kiss was filled with a fiery passion, but it's undertone screamed of desperation. After a few moments he pulled away, his eyes were down casted and he appeared almost disappointed.

"Claude… say something." He stood at arm's length from me. I wanted to say something but my lips would not form the necessary words.

"Why are you just staring at me…" He held my arms and shook me; still I had no words to say and no sentences to form. Erik slowly released my arms and stepped a few steps back from me. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"We should get home, it's late and I'm sure Roselynn misses you." Erik walked off towards the direction of the inn. Not another word was said that night between either of us.

The next morning was a bit awful; I woke up from a nasty hangover. I had a feeling that most of the inn had also woken up with the same fate. The mood wasn't as lively as it had been leading up to the festival, many of our patrons were leaving this morning. Aunt Giry and Clara, who immediately got along famously decided that it'd be best to take the children out for a trip. No doubt Thomas was bound to be in a foul mood and spend his day out in the barn. That would leave me, Roselynn, and Erik alone in the inn. My stomach was twisting in knots, the thought of being alone with Erik made me anxious. It was bad enough that he wasn't talking to me. Though I believe that I deserved it, kissing someone was the most intimate thing besides…well that.

"Claudine!" Clara's voice, like many times, cut through my thoughts. She walked into the living area with her famous smile on her face. She was wearing a pink afternoon gown, no doubt it was one her best dresses and it suited her greatly.

"Yes Clara?" I smiled and stood, my white blouse and brown skirt failed to compare to her radiance. I had decided to put my hair up in a messy bun, I didn't feel like dealing with it today.

"Were leaving now, most of the guests have gone and the bakery is closed for the day seeing as most of the town is out of commission. Take the day off dear." She grabbed her parasol and bonnet and made a beeline for the door.

"Take care dear!" She shut the door and left me dumbfounded. Never in the history of knowing Clara had she uttered a sentence so short and quick. I shook my head and grinned to myself, walking up the stairs I decided I'd give Roselynn and bath and perhaps we'd have our own picnic. Walking into her room I saw Erik holding her and feeding her a bottle, I smiled at him for the sake of making things less awkward. All I got in response was a nod, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt.

"How is she this morning?" I walked up to my daughter and played with her little toes, her only response was something between a gurgle and a giggle. I laughed as her light blue eyes looked into her father's; who's eyes were familiar.

"She's wonderful, a bit cranky you Aunt said she was up all night." He handed her to me as I began to burp her.

"She gets restless at night sometimes, something she inherited from you I suppose." I smiled and pulled her from my shoulder once she let out a hearty burp.

"I'm glad she inherited your looks rather than mine." Erik looked at her and absent mindedly fiddled with his mask.

"She has your eyes and hair color, who knows maybe she'll develop your musical ability." He smiled at this. It warmed my heart when he smiled, almost as if everything were normal between us.

"I should get back to my room and let you two be." He started to walk towards the door but I grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Don't go." His eyes lightened slightly.

"I mean, it's such a nice day out and I was thinking about taking a picnic with Roselynn… if you'd like to join us." I was glad I was holding Roselynn; my hands would have been shaking otherwise. What was wrong with me?

"Oh… yes that sounds nice." He smiled and walked out of the room. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked down at Roselynn. Her little eyes were giving me a look as I smiled.

"Quit looking at me like that." I took her down the hallway and started to give her a bath.

Erik's P.O.V

I couldn't believe she asked me to go on a picnic with her! My heart bounced when her hand touched mine. I don't know what has come over me lately, but this woman has me under her spell. I assisted her with giving Roselynn a bath, my daughter was the most peculiar thing. She splashed and laughed at everything. Claude blew bubbled for her and she giggled as if it were the most humerous thing ever. Her laughter was contagious and she had Claude and I laughing in fits. By the time it was over she had tired herself out and Claude began to change her.

"She looks tired." I handed her a diaper cloth.

"I'd be too after fighting off those dastardly bubbles." Claude chuckled lightly and finished dressing Roselynn; who's eyes were now slightly shut.

"Perhaps a picnic is not in the agenda today." Claudine gently laid Roselynn down in the crib and looked down at her. I followed suit and gazed down at our beautiful daughter. I looked at Claudine who looked back at me.

"I should go back to my room." She whispered but made no move to go.

"As should I." I stood there and hesitantly wrapped my arm around my waist. Her eyes flicked to my lips as I smiled. We slowly started to close the distance between one another, our lips contacted. We kissed softly at first but soon our kisses became hungry for one another and her hands soon found their way to my hair and entangled themselves in it.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." She said in between kisses. I grunted and lifted her up and walked out of Roselynns door and through my own. I threw Claudine on the bed and started to kiss her neck. She sighed and pulled away.

"Erik? Should we really be doing this?"" Her delicate hand rested on my chest as her beautiful violet eyes looked up into my own.

"Only if you want to." I took her hand and laid delicate kisses on it. She smiled and blushed as she nodded her head. The next hour was full of passion, our bodies never left one another's. Once everything was done and over with she laid on my chest and I held her. My thumb traced circles on her arm and she looked up at me.

"Erik?" Her voice was small and shy.

"Yes my love?" I held her face in my rough hands and smiled.

"Yes." Was all she said as I looked down at her with a confused look.

"Yes? What are you saying yes to? Because I'm sure with what we just did you'd said yes at least a hundred times." She slapped my arm softly as I chuckled.

"No! You impudent man, I meant yes as in yes to your marriage proposal." I froze and looked down at her.

"You want to marry me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Erik, I want to marry you." I looked down at her and took her face in my hands.

"Thank you!" I kissed her face all over and she giggled.

"I love you Erik." She told me this once I stopped assaulting her with kisses as she laid down on my chest again. Her breathing soon became heavy and relaxed. I slowly got out of the bed and dressed myself.

"I love you too." I gently caressed her cheeks. I then left and set out to buy my future wife the perfect ring.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That concludes chapter 26, and quite honestly I'm pleased with this one. I love their budding romance... would be a shame if something were to.. happen. Mwahahaha! *clears throat* Sorry about that I tend to get a bit power crazy with my writing. But come on! How cute are these two?! Anyways thank you guys for reading my story! I had no idea that I'd have so many readers and I love our little community! Don't forget to review and PM me if you have questions, concerns, suggestions or if you just want to say hi! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	28. Authors Note and Contest!

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys so I apologize to those who thought that this is a chapter update! I am still developing the next chapter and it should be up at some point next week. Anyways, I have created an email for those who would like to Email me or send me fan art. I'm actually very curious to see how you guys picture Claude. I'm even considering to have a cover contest for my next story! I have some rules though.**

 **1\. The artwork needs to be original. Now I will allow you guys to use "doll creators" like I did for this stories cover photo.**

 **2\. You can submit two different pictures, but only two**

 **3\. You may NOT take pictures from other artists**

 **4\. The drawing needs to be submitted between now 3/3/17 to 4/12/17. I will pick the winner on 4/23/17.**

 **5\. I want you guys to have fun with this. Theres no pressure I just want to see your beautiful work.**

 **6\. The next story is centered around Roselynn. Keep in mind she has Claudines face but Eriks eyes and hair color. She needs to be a key piece in your artwork.**

 **7\. You are allowed to create a "love interest" for the cover photo.**

 **8\. PLEASE HAVE FUN WITH THIS. THE WORLD OF ART IS LIMITLESS!**

 **I look forward to seeing your artwork! Even if you don't want to participate in the contest just go ahead and send it my way! Heres my email below:**

 **karazorel96 on yahoo. Dont for get the symbol and the .com! Sorry for some reason it wouldnt let me submit my full email.**

 **If you have quesions go ahead and email me! I'll respond as quickly as possible!**

 **-Kara**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 27. Fresh Wounds

Finding a ring for Claudine proved to be difficult, I wanted to find something that was just as unique as her. But how do you find a ring that matches a woman's fiery personality. The poor old shop keeper brought me at least three dozen sets of rings. Each one was turned away, not suiting my taste. Price wasn't going to be an issue that was for sure, but knowing Claude she would prefer something simple.

"Sir, I have to close up shop soon." The shopkeeper rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry Monsieur, I just want to find the perfect ring for my significant other." I eyed him, a twinge of annoyance was seeping through my voice.

"Ah, you French men always spend too much time looking for beauty. I have one more thing for you. But after this I need to close the shop!" His portly figure retreated to the back of his store. I listened to the rustling in the back. There was a crash or two followed by a few swears, but ultimately he came back in one piece.

"Here you go. This style has been out of date for the last decade. The ring was returned to me by the bride after she found out her groom slept with her sister." He slid the small box towards me.

I took it and opened it slowly, inside the box was a small sliver ring with a square piece of white opal. If you held up to the light a certain way it would catch many colors. Colors like reds, blues, greens and oranges. It screamed Claudine.

"How much?" I looked up and held the box tightly in my palm.

"Let's do about 500 Euro." The shopkeeper rubbed his chin.

"I'll take it." I reached for my bag and counted out the necessary amount.

"Thank you for your business. Now get out of my shop." He pushed me out of the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Usually I would have snapped his non-existent neck, but the amount happiness that I felt was enough to counter my rage. I hadn't been this happy since forever. Claudine and I were going to be married and we could raise Roselynn and give her the life that she deserved. I'd finally have a family.

Claudine's P.O.V

The day dragged on like most of our days did. The cool crisp air of spring was enough to make anyone want to walk off onto the moor. Living here in Ireland made me happy, I imagined myself growing old and dying here. As morbid and depressing as that may sound, it was true. I fell in love with the country and the town. Clara often told me that Clarina was a magical town that would cast her spell and trapped its inhabitants. I couldn't wait to tell Roselynn the stories of the moor when she got older. With my luck she'd rather compose music than listen to stories. I had a feeling she would inherit her father's gift of composition. I sat in the vacant living room that was adjacent to the bakery's sitting area. I had been so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the door to the bakery open. I nearly yelped after a pair of rough hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I smiled and lowered the hands from my eyes.

"Sammy! How many times have I told you not to do that?" I feigned fury, he smiled his usual half-crooked smile.

"I couldn't resist; you were so deep in thought." He sat down next to me.

"Well next time try to refrain from scaring me to death." I playfully smacked his arm.

"OW!" Sammy held his arm.

"Oh you big baby! That didn't hurt you at all!" I laughed.

"I'm like a delicate daisy! I need to be treated with the utmost care. A woman's touch should be delicate and light, you brute!"

"Oh I'm the brute? Might I recall the day you tripped me as I was walking home with eggs for Clara?" Sammy snorted, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"How could I forget, you had yolk all over you and the look on your face was priceless!" He held his sides as he laughed.

"Remember the spectacle I made, I yelled at you till the red drained from my face." I was now belly laughing along with him.

"I retain my innocence! It was an accident." He smiled and got a distant look in his eye. After our laughter died down he turned and faced me.

"That was the day we truly met, I'd seen you around the town but I hadn't the courage to speak to you. I knew after that day, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. For a minute I thought I tasted the bitterness of my own guilt.

"Sammy I- "Sammy interrupted me, in an instant his lips were on mine. I tried to push him off but he had a strong grip on my shoulders. So I did the one thing I could think of doing… I bit his lip… hard.

"Ow Claude! What the hell!" Sammy stood and wiped away some blood from his lip.

"Who do you think you are! Just kissing me out of the blue like that!" I stood to match him.

"I thought I was well within my right to kiss my future bride!" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I never agreed to your proposal." For a moment I regretted the words that left my mouth, but that regret was soon replaces with anger.

"Why not? What's stopping our love?" Before I could respond I felt a familiar chill in the air. I looked behind me and low and behold there was Erik. He always had a habit of barging in at the wrong moments.

"I believe that would be me. You see sir, Claudine has already promised her heart and hand to me. So I would appreciate it if you left my bride alone." Sammy tuned towards me, I didn't see sadness of understanding in his eyes. I saw rage.

"You harlot! What you were just going to string me along for as long as you could before you told me? I poured my heart out to you! I was prepared to raise your bastard child!" In the moment something in me snapped. He could verbally abuse me all he wanted, but once he called Roselynn and bastard child I drew the line. Without thinking I flew at him and punched him square in the jaw. I was so angry I couldn't see anything but him. I thought I heard the door open and 'Oh my' but I didn't care enough to look up. Two sets of strong arms lifted me from Sammy, yet my fury didn't die.

"How dare you bring my child into this! You have no business! Just because your love is one-sided doesn't give you the right to call my daughter a bastard! How could you?" I struggled against the strong arms that were holding me back. I could see Clara ushering Sammy out of the bakery.

"I think its best you leave. Don't come around here again. You're not welcome here." She shoved him out, but before she could close the door Sammy stuck his foot in.

"Mark my words Claudine, you'll rue the day you rejected me. You'll see once I take everything that's precious from you." He spit into the bakery and then left. The slamming of the door left an echo and shook the entire building. Moments later I could hear Roselynn wailing.

"I'll get her; Erik make sure she calms down." Clara rushed up the stairs as Erik walked me over to a vacant table. I was still seething but I was beginning to calm.

"It's going to be okay Claudine." Erik held me against his chest. And for the first time I realized I had been crying.

 _It's going to be okay._ Those words soothed me in the moment but had I known what was to come next I would have never let my guard down.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Only three more chapters to go before the exciting conclusion! I can't wait for you guys to read it! It's going to be a three part chapter, now these will take longer to write because I want it to be good. You guys deserve only the best. So for those of you who want to submit fanart I have my email on my profile, once I figure out how to upload it to my bio I will put it there as well. Please don't forget to review! After this story concludes I will probably write a series of chapters that will be about Claudine and Erik trying to cope with raising Roselynn. At the end of this story I will have a sneak peek of the next story! So please sit tight! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 28. Darkness Begins

After the fall out with Sammy, Erik and I decided it was best to get the wedding over and done with. It was to be a private ceremony, just the two of us and my aunt. To tell you the truth I was scared of the idea of marriage. My mother and father made it look effortless sure, but could Erik and I really be happy? Upon the insistence of my aunt, Erik and I were not to see one another the night before.

"It is tradition." My aunt Giry moved quickly between my room and hers, taking some of my belongings with her.

"Well, Erik and I are the least traditional people here." I held Roselynn and looked at my Aunt.

"That doesn't mean you can't start to be traditional." Aunt Giry poked my side.

"I just don't understand why both you and Clara are making such a big deal out of this." I followed my aunt between rooms. I knew reasoning with her would be futile, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Don't you tell me it's not a big deal young lady!" Clara came marching up the stairs. She wiped her wet hands on her apron and smiled.

"A woman's wedding day is the most important day in her life. Well that and the day she has children. But you've gotten a head start on that already." Clara winked her eye, the blood rushed to my face.

"I'm taking Roselynn for a walk!" I swear I could hear muffled giggling as I scurried down the stairs and out the door. I walked towards an open field that resided behind the house, the wild flowers were in full bloom and Roselynn cooed with content. I sat down with her and closed my eyes. The warm sunshine on my face felt amazing.

"How is my bride?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me.

"Erik! Don't scare me like that! Aren't you supposed to be staying at the Donners place?" Erik sat next to me and took Roselynn from my arms.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Erik's voice was small and unsure.

"Yes, I know you are too. We don't have to be married, really. Were already as good as married and it's just a piece of paper anyways." Truth was, I wanted a wedding. But if Erik was going to be comfortable enough for the ceremony, then there was no point.

"Shush. If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't be here now." He tenderly kissed my forehead. "Also I'm tired of cooking all of my meals for myself." I could almost feel him smirking to himself. Playfully hitting his shoulder, I chuckled.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

 **…**

"Oh Claudine! You look absolutely breathtaking!" Clara clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Clara." I smiled, I turned my attention back to the full-length mirror before me and took a deep breath. If I hadn't known, it was me I would have said that this person in the mirror was a different woman. She looked older and had more prominent features. How had I changed so much, in such a short span of time?

"You may be with child again after Erik sees you in this wedding dress." Clara wiggled her eyebrows as I blushed.

"Clara! Why do you always have to make things so awkward?" Though what she said had embarrassed me I could help but laugh. Soon Aunt Giry, Clara and I were laughing and the entire dress parlor were looking at us as if we had lost our minds.

"So, are you going to have Roselynn there at your wedding?" Aunt Giry asked me as she picked some non-existent fuzz from my dress.

"Erik and I had originally thought we would have her there, but with her teeth coming in we thought it'd be best to let her rest. But were definitely taking her to London with us." I smiled, London had always been a fond place of mine, though I only visited once I can remember the lively atmosphere it presented.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her, you just worry about you and Erik and your wedding night." Clara squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Thank you Clara." I hugged her.

"No need to thank me dear." She pat my back.

"I have every need to thank you, you took me in and accepted me as part of your family. I had nowhere to go before you took me in!" I could feel the tears rolling down my face and I imagined her tears were flowing freely as well.

"You'll always have a place here with us dear. Just don't forget about us." She sniffled and patted my back some more.

"I could never forget you." Little did I know, fate had other plans.

 **…**

After getting ready for our wedding I walked down the stairs… well the right word would have been floated. Erik waited for me downstairs and held his hand out for me. I took it and we smiled at one another. Our wedding wasn't anything fancy, considering that the priest of the town had travelled to a neighboring town for a christening and a funeral. Erik and I were married by doctor, either way we were married. I teared up the moment Erik said I do and slid a beautiful ring on my finger. I couldn't believe that this moment had finally come. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that I would marry Erik. I thought back to my mother and how I wished she could see me so happy. I wondered if she would approve of Erik. It wouldn't have mattered if she had or not. After we were married Erik took me to a secluded spot on the beach where he had set up a campsite just for the two of us.

"It's not a five-star hotel but I figured it'd be romantic what with sound of the waves and the sunset." He looked down and only momentarily made eye contact with me.

"It's perfect!" I hugged him tight and began my assault of kisses on his face.

"Should we head inside the tent my wife?" I smiled brightly.

"We should."

Least to say we thoroughly enjoyed each other's company that night and fell asleep to the sound of the waves in each other's arms.

 **…**

The following morning Erik and I walked hand in hand back up to the town and towards Claras inn. I was ready to be assaulted with questions about what my night had been like. I could already feel the heat rushing to my face. The strange thing that set Erik and I off was the fact that the door to the inn was open. I thought it strange because it was Sunday and the bakery part of the inn was usually closed. We had no residents that weekend and Clara's husband had taken the children on a fishing trip earlier in the week. Aunt Giry, had received a telegram from Meg and said she would have been gone a good portion of today. That just left Clara, her baby and Roselynn. If I listened closely I could hear a faint wailing in the building, I looked at Erik alarmingly. Our brisk walk had turned into a frantic run.

"Stay here. If something happens scream, I want to make sure it's safe for you before you go in there." I nodded and wrapped my arms around my body as my newlywed husband walked cautiously into the inn. It was a total of fifteen minutes before he returned, he was holding a bundle of blankets with a small infant inside of it, and for a moment I relaxed. But the look on his face said otherwise. I looked closer at the infant and realized that this baby was not my daughter, it was Clara's.

"Erik, where is Roselynn?" Erik didn't answer me.

"Damn it Erik where is my daughter!" I ran past him into the inn. I was a frantic mess. I checked the bakery, the living room, everywhere I could possible think of. I saved Roselynn's room for last, a small part of me had hoped she was in there. I opened the door slowly and gasped at the scene before me. In the middle of the room was Clara's lifeless body, an open window, and Roselynn was nowhere to be found. My world became dark.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, between school and my job I am a bit crunched on time. I haven't been able to write freely like I used to be able too. So this chapter is finished and we have about one more chapter to go. The next chapter will be set in the future, like I'm talking about a significant time jump here guys. How significant? You'll just have to be patient and wait to read and find out! I know it's cruel for me to do that to you guys but I can't give you everything, now can I? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review or message me, even if it's just to say hi! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. The Years that Passed

Ever since the night that Claudine and I had lost Roselynn, things had been bleak. Claudine fell into a deep depression and hardly talked to me or anyone. She ate hardly anything either, her ribs were beginning to show. Her mental health was declining rapidly, she often cried at night when she thought I had fallen asleep. She wouldn't stay in Ireland after what had happened with Clara, she mourned her death and took it to heart. She insisted that we move to New York and start a new life. For the first few years I believed she had hope that Roselynn was alive and would come back to us. But after those few years she began to lose hope and began her descent into her very own hell. She was convinced that it was her fault that all this happened, that she needed to punish herself.

My pleading did her no justice; I nearly fell into a pit of despair. But it would have been no good for the both of us to fall so weak to pity. I needed to be string for my wife. I needed to be string for my daughter. I didn't know how much longer Claudine could last like this, she was now thirty-five years old. Her health was declining and I could hardly keep up with her needs. It was my fault our daughter was gone. I had insisted that she leave Roselynn home with Clara. I think a small part of her hated me for it. I hated myself for it. But somewhere I knew my daughter was alive, she was of course her mother's daughter.

 **…**

"LILITH! CEASE THAT INCESANT SINGING AT ONCE!" I flinched when I heard my father's voice. He was not the type of man that I would like to anger. He often struck out at me if I hadn't behaved like he had wanted me to. ninety percent of the time he was so drunk he could hardly walk, yet he still managed to knock me down with a powerful blow and gab fistfuls of my hair.

"Sorry father." My voice was small, I dared not to look behind me, I just continued to scrub a non-existent sot on the plate I was washing.

"You better be careful with that plate; you know what happens if you drop it and the Mrs. finds out." I nodded and carefully dried the plate. My mother was quite the beautiful woman; her long hair was usually kept up and she primed herself like a high society lady. She had once lived in Ireland, a fact that I learned while I dusting. I overheard her on the phone once. Her father had been a wealthy man but cut her off from his will once he had learned she was spending her inheritance on frivolous things. My father had somehow met her even though their social circle never ran together. He was a postman for his small town Clarina. But they fell in love none the less and had me. I've never understood how these two were ever able tyo love anything besides themselves.

"Go do the laundry, before I box your ears." I set the plate down in the rack and curtsied, bowing my head I walked out of the kitchen. I was used to this sort of treatment I suppose; it was rather strange to think I endured this for fifteen years. I didn't even look like my parents, I had dark black hair (which my mother made me keep short) and freckles that danced across my face. The strangest thing was my eyes. My left eye was a bright cerulean blue and my right was a deep violet. I suppose to the normal person it would be considered ugly but I thought I looked just fine. I knew though at some point I had to get away from all this hatred and anger. The house that I lived in was so heavy with it that it nearly chocked me. I had decided a long time ago, on my 18th birthday I would leave this place and set out on my own. New York had recently been gaining a lot of attention with the constant arrival of immigrants and scandalous shows. One day I would be free from this place.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNDDDD FIN! That concludes this story you guys. I'm sorry if it seems like I just ended it out of nowhere. But as I stated in earlier chapters I Dont want to give too much detail away about the sequel. I am so excited about the next story! Like always go ahead and leave your reviews in the review box! I love you guys and thank you for being so loyal and sticking it out with me through this entire story! Forever yours.**

 **-Kara**


End file.
